OujiSama! Fight for Your Man!
by Mrs. Trunks Briefs
Summary: Sequel to OujiSama! Become My Wife! Goku and Vegeta are living happily when a granted wish threatens to pull them apart! Not that Vegeta is going to give up his man without a fight! Chapter 7 is finally up! YAOI
1. Chapter 1

MTB: Hello fanfic world! I am Mrs. Trunks Briefs, AKA: MTB. As promised, a sequel to "Ouji-Sama! Become My Wife!" I hope you enjoy it, for it will be very brief! It's basically a small bridge for the story following this one. The third story is a continent compared to this one… I am not looking forward to those chapters… I already know that they will be big and there will be a lot of them… So anyway! Without further ado, this is "Ouji-Sama! Fight for Your Man!"

(I own absolutely nothing!)

Ouji-Sama! Fight for Your Man!

Chapter 1

The sky was a clear indication of the spring season: warm with humorous heat, the clouds a pillow fluff white, and a crystal blue spanned the globe. The grasslands and jungles and cities hummed alive after a long winter freeze. New life and old life across the world began to embrace the beauty of newly sprouted vegetation in their homelands.

This is what Bulma Briefs encountered as she sailed through the skies in her small Capsule plane. She hummed along with the song playing loudly on her radio. A package wrapped in a green cloth napkin and tied with string occupied the passenger seat.

As the ocean came into view, Bulma focused on the bright blue water, "Now where is that little pervert's house?" After only moments of searching, she spotted the "Kame House" sitting upon a tiny island. "Ah ha!" she shouted gleefully. She tapped at the controls to prepare her landing gear and slow her plane down.

Bulma gently pulled her steering handle back as the plane hovered. With a breath of air pushing the sand back, it finally touched the ground. Dashing at buttons and pulling a lever, she killed the power to her craft. She hopped out the plane with her parcel and headed towards the screen door. "Yoo-hoo!" Bulma called out opening the door, "Anyone home?"

Kuririn turned his head from the T.V. screen and gave a happy greeting, "Bulma! Good to see you!"

"Oh!" called out a voice from the kitchen, "Is that Bulma?"

"Yeah," Kuririn replied.

The Turtle Hermit came to greet the blue-haired woman as she started to remove her shoes. "Bulma! You're so cold, ain'tcha? Don't ever visit unless you're called?"

Bulma smiled at him, "Well, I'm here now aren't I? And bearing cakes too!" She handed him the small green parcel.

"Well, you didn't have to do that!" the old man grinned as he took her gift, "I would have been perfectly happy just taking a peek at your hoo-

WHAM!

Roshi rubbed sore spot on his head, "Still no sense of humor, I see?'

"Still as perverted as ever, I see," Bulma huffed back at him, putting her fist back to her hip.

Kuririn found this to be the perfect time to change the subject, "So Bulma, how's Yamcha doing?"

She blinked, "Yamcha? …. YAMCHA?" The short man immediately regretted his decision. "I don't care about Yamcha!" Bulma said as her voice began to rise, "I'm better off without him! AND SO ARE YOU!"

"Getting along as well as ever, I see," Kuririn retorted.

"Anyway," said Bulma as her anger dissipated, "Where's that Launch chick?"

The two men shrugged. "She went after Tenshinhan years ago," Kuririn explained, "Haven't seen her since."

Unknown to the friends inside, a puffy yellow cloud carrying two dark-haired occupants swerved to turn to the island. One of the occupants was the great hero of Earth, Son Goku.

"Look!" shouted Goku against the wind to his passenger, "That's Kame-Sen'nen's house!"

As the cloud rushed close to the island, Goku began to time his jump and held his passenger close. Kinto'un rushed over the island and Goku hopped off with his little passenger, landing on the beach on his feet and two light thuds.

"Thanks!" Goku shouted out to his cloud with a wave as it flew into the blue sky.

The three friends inside turned their heads to the commotion outside and looked back to each other confusion.

"HEY!" said Goku, "Is anyone in there?"

The small group came out to find their old friend giving them a short wave on the beach with one hand and carrying a child with his other arm.

"SON-KUN!" they shouted happily. Bulma tempted herself to a hug from the muscular man while Kuririn and the old master stood by.

"Gosh, Goku," said Kuririn, "it's been what? Five years since we've seen each other."

Goku rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, "Yeah, it has. Time sure does fly."

"By the way, Son," said Muten Roshi, "what's with the child?"

"Yeah," laughed Kuririn, "are you babysitting for someone?"

Goku chuckled, "What? No way! He's mine!"

Silence engulfed the friends as they gave sideway glances to each other.

"Your's…," said Kuririn slowly, "as in he's…your kid?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Goku said lowering his new child to the beach; the little one stood proudly before them.

"That can't be Gohan," Roshi said slowly, "Gohan would be much older than he is."

Goku shook his head, "It isn't Gohan. This is my new son, Kalez!"

The sideway glances returned. "So," Bulma coughed, "did things not work out with Vegeta?"

Goku gave her an incredulous look, "Whadda you talking about? Things are great with me and Vegeta!"

"Oh," said Kuririn suddenly, "You guys got a surrogate or something?"

"No," Goku said in response to the confusion, "He's ours. He's a full blood Saiyian-jinn."

"WHAT!" they shouted in shock.

Bulma leaned over and whispered into Kuririn's ear, "Hey, I didn't think this fanfic was gonna go down the m-preg road, did you?"

The short fighter huffed, "I really don't wanna know where this fic is heading…"

The large Saiyian-jinn nudged his little one, "Say hi, Squirt!"

The tiny Saiyian-jinn greeted the group with a small bow and lightly grumbled, "Nice… to meetcha."

Bulma knelt down to get a closer look at him, "Wow." She ruffled his hair a bit, "He has your hairstyle, Son-kun." She was a bit taken back when looking at his face. Looking back at her were the glaring eyes that once took residence at her home. "He seems to have inherited Vegeta's face however."

"Yeah," said Goku, "He's a lot like Vegeta in a few ways. Not much of a talker and he doesn't really socialize with other kids, except for Gohan."

Bulma smiled at the little Saiyian-jinn, "How old are you, Sweetie?"

Kalez raised up four fingers, "This much…"

The woman blinked, "I'm quite surprised: I figured the son of Goku and Vegeta would be trying to blast me."

The warrior father chuckled, "Gohan passes the manners Chichi taught him on to his little brother."

A small movement behind the boy caught Bulma's eyes, "Oh, a tail. I guess he's a Saiyian-jinn alright."

"We decided to let him keep it since there's no moon," said Goku, "We don't have to worry about him transforming."

"Is he strong like you guys or um… I mean?" Kuririn said patting the child's head.

Goku's face darken in response as he rested his fists on his hips, "I should say he is! The insanity Vegeta puts him through!"

The three swallowed their fears while the other man continued, "Up at the crack of dawn to start training ever since Kalez knew how to walk!"

"…Bit early to start training the boy, ain't it?" asked Roshi.

"That's what I tell him! He's a kid! Kids need to have fun! But according to Vegeta, 'If he's old enough to walk, he's old enough to train!' Then he goes on this tangent about how his father train starting training him at that age and how grateful he was for it!" Goku inhaled and slowly exhaled after his angry rant, "I'd be more upset if I knew Kalez didn't like it, but he is a Saiyian-jinn and he likes all the fighting."

Bulma shivered after she just realized all the déjà vu weighing down on her. Roshi tapped his cane on the sand lightly and laughed, "Trying to bring glory back to the old Saiyian-jinn race, huh?"

"I'll say!" huffed Goku, "And I got a sneaky suspicion that he wants more kids! But I'm not gonna let him talk me into resurrecting a new Saiyian-jinn army while we're in bed!"

"So …um…" Kuririn began as he decided to finally throw the question out there, "How did _this_ happen?"

Goku looked at him, "You wanna know how he was um…?"

"How two men made a baby? Yes," the short fighter nodded.

Goku rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I really don't think you guys will believe me if I tell you buuuut…"

Roshi interrupted him briefly, "Let's step inside and you can tell us about it." His sunglass lens suddenly flashed, "Unless, …"

"Unless what?" Bulma inquired.

The old man began to sweat, "Last time Goku introduced his child to us, Raditz showed up."

Bulma's face contorted to fear while Goku and Kuririn scanned the nearby area for strong ki's. Sensing nothing, the pair of fighters relaxed and nodded. Sure of their safety, the group of friends went inside.

After Goku received a soda and Kalez a can of fruit juice, they rested easily on the couch. The other three in the room shifted nervously in their chairs as they waited for large hero to began his story.

"Well," said Goku, "I'm sure I don't have to explain to anyone about the birds and the bees, right?" He glanced over to his son, "Uh, not yet anyway…" He shook his head, "Of course, it happened four years ago…."

Fours years ago, the Son home hidden in the mountains found itself in yet another harsh winter. Snow snuffed out the gayness in the household and the television had lost it's reception again.

Vegeta hated it more than anything else in the universe.

More than Frieza.

More than slimy creatures.

Not more than Kakarrot, however.

He hated Kakarrot the most.

Mostly for the sheer fact that the fool had talked him in to living in the boonies where he could freeze for months at a time. "Kaaaakaaaarrrrooot…." hissed the angry voice underneath the tower of blankets lying on the couch.

Goku walked up the blanket tower with a cup of coffee in each hand, "What's up, Vegeta?"

"I want you to set these blankets that are on top of me on fire."

The younger Saiyian-jinn gave the tower an uneasy look, "Why?"

"Because I'm freezing my ass off, goddamn it!"

Goku shoved his arm into the tower and handed off a cup to the man buried beneath, "Here's some coffee, maybe that will warm you up."

A satisfied sigh was heard moments later, "Ah… it warms my soul."

A cheeky grin ran across the hero's face, "I know another way that will warm you up, Vegeta." He set his own mug on the coffee table and dove into the blankets. The tower shifted as a brief fight underneath rose then rested as the Saiyian-jinns found comfortable positions.

"You bastard!" Vegeta growled, "Who said you could come in?"

"I said," Goku grinned, "Plus you have to admit, it's a good idea."

The prince blushed, not wanting to admit how much the temperature had jumped up since the younger had hopped in. He soon found himself being pulled toward the other in a spooning position. "Hmmm…" Goku moaned, "It's really toasty now."

"Shut up…" mumbled Vegeta.

"Oi!"

At the sound of Gohan's voice, Goku freed his head out of the cotton mass to attend to his first born. He found the boy dressed warmly from head to toe, "What's up, Gohan?"

"I'm heading off for school now," he said, "I'll be on Winter Break after today."

"Oh, good!" Goku said, "We'll be able to spend more time together!"

Gohan looked back at the bizarre scene before him, "Maybe I should join an after school club." He gave his father a gentle wave and promised to be back.

Once the front door was closed, Goku snuck back in with his prince and snuggled close. The cheeky grin returned, "You wanna get really hot, Vegeta?"

"No," the prince said sternly.

Goku pouted, "Aw! Why not?"

Vegeta turned to look him in the eye, "I'm not gonna do anything with you while the Namek is still in the house."

With that statement, the elder caught a rare glimpse of an angry Goku. "Piccolo!" the younger yelled out from under the blankets, "Go away! We're gonna do stuff to each other!"

"…Eww…" was the meek reply as footsteps quickly made their way to the out the door.

With the slam of the door, Goku relaxed and pulled his wife into a kiss. A moan escaped from Vegeta's mouth as Goku's hands began to pull up his lover's shirt and he moved away from the kiss.

"You know, Vegeta," he said seductively, "You'll get warmer with skin to skin contact."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Stop making excuses and just take off my clothes."

The Super Saiyian-jinn was more than happy to oblige as he pulled the shirt up higher. He licked his lips as he got three-quarters of the way up and caught glimpses of Vegeta's pectorals. He had pushed the shirt up to his lover's shoulders and dipped his head to-

DING-DONG!

"GGrrraaah!" Goku snarled, shoving the mass of blankets off of himself and Vegeta, "Seriously!"

The prince fixed his shirt and slipped out from under his husband. Goku whined when he saw him head to the door, but was ignored. Vegeta twisted the doorknob to reveal the culprit who had interrupted their alone time.

It was a bird.

It was a big bird.

It was a very big bird.

Or Vegeta was just small.

Either way, they were eye to eye in the height category.

"Squawk."

Vegeta blinked, rubbed his eyes, and shook his head. "The fuck…?"

The white bird with black-tipped wings stood at the doorway and carrying a large white sack in his dark orange beak, with his only means of protection from the harsh weather was a brightly colored scarf around his neck. "Squawk," he repeated again.

This time Vegeta growled, "Kakarrot! It's another one of your little 'woodland pals' at the door!"

Goku hopped off the couch with a grunt and stood next to Vegeta. A chuckle escaped his lips when he saw how the two were the exact same height. He gave the mystery bird a quizzed look, "What's up, buddy?"

The bird rolled his eyes before sticking his hands in his feathered body and producing a clipboard holding a document and pen. "Squawk."

The two fighters stared at the bird and then back at each other. The bird gave a frustrated grunt and shoved the items into Goku's hands. He tapped the lowest part of the paper with his wing, "Squawk."

Goku glanced back at Vegeta, "I think he wants me to sign for something." He clicked the pen and took aim to sign his name at the bottom until Vegeta grabbed his hand to stop him.

"You idiot! You don't even know what you're signing for! Give me that!" he snatched the clipboard and gave the paper a suspicious glare.

The entire paper was filled with a great deal of words: all of them being "Squawk."

"We're not signing this!" Vegeta snapped at the bird, "We can't even read what's on there!"

The bird's answer was to point to his white sack with his wing. Goku nudged his wife, "I think we're signing for a package."

Vegeta hissed at him, "What the hell kinda delivery company uses birds to deliver people's packages?"

Goku shrugged, "Trying to go green, I suppose. Planes and cars do emit a lot of pollution."

Vegeta smacked his hand against his forehead while Goku signed the piece of paper. The younger Saiyian-jinn handed to the items back to the bird. However, he pointed to Vegeta with his wing, "Squawk."

Goku offered the clipboard and pen to his Prince, "You need to sign too, Vegeta."

In a rush of anger, Vegeta snatched the clipboard and pen away then scribbled his name on the paper below Goku's signature. He roughly handed them back to the bird with a frustrated growl, "There!"

The large bird calmly took them from Vegeta and stuffed them back into his feathers. With cautious care, he handed Goku the sack from his mouth. With tears welling up in his eyes, the bird gave a small sad "Squawk" as he looked at the two Saiyian-jinns. He covered his beak with his wing and sniffed as he tried to hold back his tears. "S-squawk…"

Quickly shaking his head, he then turned away and spread his long wings. Giving the sack in Goku's arms one last sad look before sending a blast of cold air the Saiyian-jinns as he flew off.

The fighters stood in stunned silence as they watched him go into the winter clouds above. "Well…," Goku said breaking the silence, "That was … interesting."

Vegeta crossed his arms and scoffed, "Interesting…. Ha! You Earthlings and your obsession to keep your planet 'clean.' Don't ruin it in the first place you wouldn't have to go through such ridiculous lengths to protect it." He began to stride back to the couch as Goku closed the front door.

"Hey, Vegeta," said Goku, "You wanna finish what we started earlier?"

"Aren't you going to open your package? It must be important considering what it went through," the Prince sneered.

A husky chuckle was the response from the younger fighter, "It can wait a little longer." He tossed the sack to the couch as he melted his mouth to Vegeta's. Goku had begun to coax his Prince's mouth open with his tongue when he found himself interrupted yet again.

"AH!"

Their eyes flew open and met each other's stunned glaze. Their lips never parting but their pupils simultaneously shifted to the sack on the couch. The noise began again, followed by the sack shifting angrily. Goku released Vegeta from the kiss and took a cautious step toward it.

"Meh ahh…," the sack mumbled. Goku hovered his hand over the curious bag for a few slow seconds. He finally summoned enough courage after a moment and began to untie the sack. He caught a glimpse of what was inside and quickly shut it closed before Vegeta could see.

"Kakarrot…," Vegeta asked, "What is it?"

Goku stood for a moment, breathing in slowly as he tried to find the words to describe what he saw. "I…," he began, "don't rightly know…"

"Let me see!" Vegeta demanded as he shoved Goku aside.

"Wait! Vegeta!"

Vegeta opened the sack to see a pair of gleaming black eyes looking back at him.

And a ruffle of unruly hair.

And a fluffy brown tail.

"Ahh…," it said to him.

Vegeta quickly covered the odd presence back up and turned to face Goku in a painstakingly slow manner. "Is that a ….?"

Goku nodded, "A baby? Yeah."

Vegeta swallowed, "It sorta looks a like a Saiyian-jinn, Kakarrot…"

"Yeah… yeah it does…"

"It sorta looks like me but it also kinda looks like you…."

"He's got your eyes… but my hair…," Goku said biting his lip.

To say that the Great Prince of all Saiyian-jinns was shocked was a prime example of an understatement. "Are we…," his breath hitched, "parents?"

Goku mused on his wife's words, "I … I think so."

"…Ha."

Goku gingerly picked up the newborn in his arms and began to gently rock it. "I don't know, Vegeta. I think it'll be pretty fun! Gohan does just fine and I'm sure he'll like having a little…" He lifted up the baby's diaper and peered inside, "Brother!"

Still in his extreme state of shock, Vegeta could only mumbled the words, "…got a son…"

The squirming babe began to thump his fists against Goku's chest after losing the rocking the motion he was enjoying. The taller man lifted him to meet nose to nose, "Hey little guy! What do you think about living with us?"

WHACK!

The new father gave a shout from the pain of the surprise attack from the newborn's fist meeting his nose, and almost dropped him. Seeing the punch broke Vegeta out of his shock and into a fit of mocking laughter. The prince wandered over and swept up the baby from his lover's arms. "Aw!" he cooed proudly, "Look at you! You just broke your first nose, didn't you? Yes, you did! Yes, you did!"

Goku rubbed his nose gently to see if it had truly been broken and gave a sigh of relief when he found that it was not. A flash of print near the sack took Goku out of his disappointment and he directed his attention to it. Investigating further, he found an khaki envelope with the two Saiyian-jinns names written on it in an expression black handwriting. Turning it over, Goku found a wax seal with the imprint of "S." He popped it off and removed the letter inside. "Hey, Vegeta," he called over to his wife.

Vegeta stopped praising the violence of his new son and turned his head to look at Goku, "What?"

The taller waved the letter, "This came with the baby."

Vegeta snorted, "Well, read it."

Goku cleared his throat before beginning, "Let's see… 'Dear Son Goku and Son Vegeta, Congratulations! You two are the proud parents of a new Saiyian-jinn boy! He is 6 lbs, 4oz and 20 inches long and his tail is 7 inches long. He is also 100% healthy! He's quite a handful but we're sure you'll have a lot of fun raising him! Included with your new baby is his birth certificate and some baby supplies to help get you through the first day. Remember that your child is a precious gift and needs to be taken care of! Until we meet again!' then it's signed, 'The Stork.'"

"Who the hells is the 'Stork?'" Vegeta grunted.

"You're the mom," Goku stated flatly.

A flash of anger grazed Vegeta's eyes, "Like Hell I'm the mom! First I'm the wife! Now I'm supposed to be the mom? What do you think-

He was abruptly cut off by a document in his face. "It says on his birth certificate," Goku explained as he pointed to the appropriate areas on the paper, "'Father: Son Goku. Mother: Son Vegeta.' You're the mom. I'm the dad." An ear-reaching smug grin followed his explanation.

Vegeta had pulled back his fist to strike Goku, when the click of the door was heard as it opened and Gohan emerged. "Hey Dad, hey Uncle Vegeta," he said, "School got canceled cause of all the snow and-

The boy locked eyes with the new baby.

"Gohan!" Goku exclaimed excitedly, "Look you got a new baby brother!" He proudly displayed the child to him, "And I know what you're thinking… Well, Vegeta and I have an explanation-

Gohan raised his hand to stop him, "I don't even want to know."

Four years later, Kuririn was choking on his beer. "Hak! You're telling us the Stork delivered Kalez!"

"That's impossible," Bulma said crossing her arms, "The Stork doesn't actually exist! We just told you that because we thought you wouldn't understand about sex."

Goku's eye twitched in anger with her words, "Yeah, thanks for informing lecture the day I married Chichi. Even after I told you six times that I knew about sex."

Roshi chuckled, "How did Vegeta take his new parenthood?"

Goku took a sip of his soda before answering, "Quite well until he realized there was dirty work to be done."

"Eh heh heh!" the old man let out, "I can just image him changing diapers! Eh heh heh!"

"It was freaking hilarious!" Goku burst into laughter. His laughter became contagious to the rest of the adults as the mental image of Vegeta with a dirty diaper burst into their heads. The mirth died down after a moment and left them mildly chuckling and wiping tears from their eyes.

"So Goku," said Bulma holding her chuckles back, "How did the name Kalez come up?"

"It sounds like a Saiyian-jinn name," Kuririn said.

"Yeah, Vegeta named him," Goku explained, "I asked him what it meant but he just gave me this diabolical look."

The old master smiled, "Well, congrats to you and Vegeta both. And to Gohan too. A child is a great gift to receive." Goku only grinned as he looked at his new son as the boy rode about the room on the back of Sea Turtle's shell. There was peace as the warm air of spring swept the planet, Goku mused.

Hundreds of kilometers from the Kame House location, deep within a jungle thick with vines and the screech of wild animals; a heavy man shuffled his way through. In his large pack, six orange dragon balls called out for their seventh brother. A ringing growing louder the deeper the man barreled through. The sweat on his brow only drawing out more of his determination to find the last ball and grant his deepest desire.

MTB: Chapter 1 ends and I will hopefully bring you the second chapter soon. That will have some actual plot in it. So see you soon! BTW: the name Kalez is a play on the word kale: which is a type of cabbage that was very common and popular back in the Middle Ages. It has a lot of nutrients and different types can bloom with flowers while there are others that cannot. You could probably find it still in your local grocery store. I won't make any grantees on taste however. I wanted to keep with the play on Saiyian-jinns names being puns of vegetables. Hilarious.


	2. Chapter 2

MTB: Hello again everyone! MTB here with another new chapter of "Ouji-Sama! Fight for Your Man!" Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm always very happy to receive them! Ah, but you don't want to listen to me! Let's get to the story! (I own nothing!)

Ouji-Sama! Fight for Your Man!

Chapter 2

The afternoon sun was beginning to sink into the horizon as Goku and Kalez made their trip home on Kinto'Un. "Hey, Kalez!" Goku hollered against the wind, "Didya have fun today?"

A short curt nod was his answer. Goku smiled and propped his chin onto the boy's head. His heart swelling with happiness that his friends had accepted his new son with open arms. "I wonder what Mom's making for dinner?"

Kalez's whole body perked up at the question, "Meat!"

Goku's eyebrows raised at the suggestion, "I sure hope so!"

Their mountain home coming into view, Goku prepared once again to jump off by pulling Kalez into his chest. "Ready?" Goku asked.

"Always!" the boy said with a fist pump.

With a proud grin, Goku launched off the cloud. He gave Kinto'Un a wave goodbye as he floated down to the ground. After landing on the green grass, Kalez wiggled out his father's arms and raced to the front door. He jumped repeatedly to reach the door handle and gave a frustrated grunt with every failure.

Goku came up from behind and grabbed the knob, "I got it, Kalez."

"NO!" came the royal command, "I wanna doos it!"

The tall Saiyian-jinn released the knob and put his hands up, "Alright, alright." He continued to watch his son hop up and down in his attempts to do a simple task. Goku rested his hands on his hips, "I sure hope you're not gonna inherit Vegeta's height. Looks like you're having a hard enough time now."

Completely ignoring his father's words and focusing on his task, Kalez found irritation on the fact that he was able to touch the knob but not turn it. Until a breathy whisper gently entered his ear, "Kalez, stand on your tip-toes."

The young child did as the whisper suggested and raised his heels to stand on the balls of his feet. Shakily, he was able to grip the doorknob and turn it. The door unlatched and Kalez gave out a triumphant laugh. "I'm the best," he said with a smirk.

Goku chuckled, "You sure are."

Upon entering their home, Kalez made a straight shot for the stairs while Goku stayed back to close the door. "Vegeta? Gohan?" Goku called out looking for the other two fighters, "We're home!"

An alluring scent caught his nose and lead him to the kitchen. He found no one there but an industrial size oven bearing six wild boar roasts inside. Goku leaned in to watch them cook and eagerly licked his lips. "If the oven's on then Vegeta must not be far away," he mused. He turned away from the oven to pay attention to a prize possession of his: a massive fridge that was quadruple the size of the average sized refrigerators.

"I missed you," he whispered to it. As he opened it, Goku found himself grateful to his wife once again. Vegeta had "suggested" that the house was too small and was not to the royal prince's liking. The prince had grumbled that if he was to be spending most of his time doing chores, he wanted to do it without claustrophobia. A couple of years ago, they had remodeled the kitchen as well as the living room and laundry room. Since the reconstruction, the house had added about another couple hundred square feet.

This did not include the wedding gift to Vegeta from the Briefs family. The large white Gravity Room which had sat on the Capsule Corp. property was encapsulated and given to Vegeta once the two Saiyian-jinns had returned to the wedding party from Goku's vow reading. Now the training facility resided in their backyard.

Goku smirked as he took out a cold drink from the fridge. He thought all the times Vegeta and he would do a little "night training" in the Gravity Room. He gave a lusty chuckle as he remembered Vegeta protests before they were turned into moans. After taking a few gulps of the drink, Goku chucked it in the garbage before making his way upstairs.

He peeked into Kalez's room, which had once been the guest room that Vegeta stayed in before. He found the boy sitting on the floor ripping the heads off of a few of his action figures. "Kalez," Goku said sternly, "I'm not gonna buy any more toys for you if you keep destroying them like that."

The boy scowled and scooted on his bottom to face away from Goku. All the father could do was sigh and head to his bedroom. "Vegeta?" he inquired as he entered the room. "Huh," he said resting his hands on his hips again when he found the room empty, "I wonder where he's at."

"RRRAAAH!"

Goku barely blocked the kick aimed at the back of his head with his forearm.

"Vegeta!"

The Saiyian-jinn prince smirked at the shock in the younger's voice before attacking again. Goku was able to dodge and duck out of his lover's strikes quickly. He then countered by stepping back and gathering his ki.

Eyes flashed green and spiky black locks rose into a golden yellow as Goku yelled his way into Super mode, startling the assortment of items in their room toward the other side of the room.

Vegeta raised his arm to shield himself from the household items flying at him. His smirk grew larger as he went into a fighting stance and growling. His growls soon became a scream and he ascended to Super Saiyian-jinn with a blast of ki enveloping the room.

Both glowing gold, they launched at each other. Hands grappled together as they tried to push the other in a battle of dominance. Their foreheads collided with matching glares meeting each other. A smug smirk from each one began to form as they continued pushing each other.

"RRRRAAAAAHHHH!" Goku shouted.

"RRRRRRAAAAAHHHH!" Vegeta followed.

As their shouts grew so did the blasting gold aura surrounding them. The auras melted into each other becoming a small tornado sucking up the furniture and their personal items into the flaming funnel.

"SHUT UP!"

Both Saiyain-jinns quieted and the flying objects in the room stopped in their tracks falling with a clatter to the floor. The culprit of the interrupting shout was a small angry young half Saiyian-jinn at the door.

"I have a test in two days!" Gohan informed them, "I need to study! Can't you two keep it down? Why don't you do something quiet like have sex or something?"

Gohan ignored the shocked looked on his parents' faces as he slammed the door behind him violently. The older fighters dropped out of their Super forms and quickly pulled away from each other.

"Oh my Gods. I can't believe he just said that…." Vegeta mumbled with his hands covering up his blushing face.

"He just said we should have sex…," Goku said crestfallen.

Vegeta shot Goku an uneasy look before picking up the mess in their room. A trembling voice stopped him however, "Should we?"

The prince said nothing but looked at his husband with a bright red face. When he finally found his voice, Vegeta had placed the items in his hands back on a dresser that had been moved from its original position, "I-If ya wanna…."

"Yeah?" Goku asked.

"….Y-yeah," Vegeta mumbled as his blush spread to his ears.

A hesitant hand touched the prince's shoulder as their wide eyes met. Vegeta opened his mouth slightly and Goku swallowed the lump in his throat at the sight of it. Slowly the larger Saiyian-jinn leaned in and filled the open space Vegeta offered with his tongue.

A few connected lips followed by many soft moans and the two fighters had found themselves on the wooden floor, Goku on top with Vegeta underneath him. The prince wrapped his arms around Goku's torso pulling the kiss deeper. The larger fighter released his mouth from the warm haven, finding Vegeta's chin and neck more appealing.

"Ah," Vegeta gasped out, "Shit… I forgot dinner…It's gonna burn…"

Goku peeled back the tight blue suit to reveal the royal Adam's Apple, "We'll order out…" He started lapping at the bulge like a dog.

Vegeta shook his head, "I spent all day preparing those…."

Goku slipped his hand underneath the older Saiyian-jinn's shirt, indicating he did not really care about the past, present, or future of dinner. Vegeta gave up the fight when he felt his chest being massaged.

"Ah," Vegeta moaned, "Kak- Kakarrot…. Ka… Ka….," He turned his head away and looked out with half-lidded eyes , "KALEZ!"

Goku immediately pulled up upon hearing his son's name called during such a intimate act, "Kalez?" He looked to the left and found the young boy standing near and watching them. "Kalez!" Goku said in shock as he fell off of Vegeta.

A shocked blush painted Vegeta's cheeks as he made eye contact with Kalez. "Bitch," said Kalez.

_SNAP_

"What the hell did you just call me you little brat!" Vegeta hollered at him.

"Bitch."

"You no good little bastard!" Vegeta screamed at the boy, grabbing his collar and hoisting him up, "All the crap I have to put up for you and you insult me!"

Goku quickly got up from the floor to reason with his upset wife, "Vegeta! Calm down! I'm sure he doesn't mean it!" He took the boy from Vegeta and put him back down on the floor. "Now, Kalez. Bitch is a very bad word. You can't say it anymore."

Kalez looked at his father for a brief moment before turning back to Vegeta, "We went to the bitch today."

This caught Vegeta's attention in a very bad way. "You bastard," he seethed at Goku, "You went to see some whore and you brought your child with you!"

"What! N-No!" Goku waved his hands trying to explain, "I would never-

"LIES! Your own seed ratted you out!"

Kalez tugged on Vegeta's shirt to reach his attention again, "There was sand on the bitch."

Vegeta gagged a little on that, "You had sex with this whore in the sand?"

"And a turtle," Kalez continued.

"A fucking turtle, Kakarrot? You got a turtle involved?"

"NO!" Goku tried desperately, "I didn't have sex with anyone! Especially not with a turtle! We went to Roshi's house today, that's all! Bulma was there, but I wouldn't call her a bitch…"

"I got to play on the bitch," the oblivious child said.

"You're not helping, Kalez!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta pushed Goku away from the boy, "Don't you talk to my son that way! And you stay away from us, you filthy pervert!"

"Bu-but Vegeta!"

An aggravated groan from the door arrived and took over the heated conversation. Gohan, once again disturbed from his studying, pinched the bridge of his nose as he counted to ten. Once he reached 25, he knew his annoyance was not going anywhere soon and spoke, "Uncle Vegeta, Dad wasn't cheating on you. Kalez isn't talking about a woman. He's trying to say 'beach.'"

Goku and Vegeta glanced at each other before looking back to Gohan. The older boy groaned again and continued to explain by editing Kalez's past words, "'We went to the _beach_ today. There was sand on the _beach_. There was a turtle on the _beach_. I got to play on the _beach_.' He was telling me about earlier. He just doesn't know how to say the word right."

Vegeta frowned when he realized his overreaction but Goku just let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, jeez! I thought Kalez here was trying to get his old man killed!"

"The bitch was fun," the little boy said.

Goku leaned down to meet his son's gaze and wagged a finger, "Bitch is a bad word, Kalez. The word is 'beach.' _Bee-ch_."

"_Bee-ch_," Kalez said.

"Yeah! You got it!" Goku smiled and ruffled his hair.

"_Bee-ch_. _Bee-cha_. _Bee-cha_!" The boy said over and over as he ran out of the room and into the rest of the house, "_Bee-cha_! _Bee-cha_! _Beeeeeee-Cha_!"

Gohan followed after, closing the door behind him and leaving the two Saiyian-jinns alone. "Boy," said Goku, "Kalez sure is a cute kid."

Vegeta was frowning deeply, his arms crossed in his usual manner. "Imh mrry…"

Goku looked at him, puzzled at his mumbling, "What?"

"Imh mrry."

"Vegeta, you're gonna have to stop mumbling. I can't really hear you all that well."

"I'M SORRY! Ok?" Vegeta snapped.

The younger fighter blinked at the apology. It was not everyday that he got one from Vegeta. He flashed his lover a forgiving smile, "It's ok. I would gotten angry too if I thought you were cheating on me."

The prince merely grunted and unhooked his arms, "I gonna go check on dinner."

Goku pouted, "You sure you don't wanna continue where we were at earlier?"

A snort from Vegeta this time, "No. All I have in my head right now is the image of you having sex with a turtle. "

The younger Saiyian-jinn paled at the thought.

Half an hour later, the Son family gathered at the dinner table and tore through their meal. The boar roasts did not last long the moment they touched the table. Fish roasted on the grill outside were picked to the bone. Rice, vegetables, and other side dishes met a similar fate.

Goku hummed happily, "Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! A great meal as always, Vegeta!"

Vegeta returned a smug smirk, "Enough flattery, Kakarrot, or else you'll lose out on your meal." With that said, a quick swipe of his chopsticks and Vegeta snatched a slice of roast off his husband's plate and shoved it in his mouth.

Goku stood up from his seat, "No fair, Vegeta!" Climbing over the table, he grasped the prince's full cheeks and tried to force the meat out, "Give it back!"

"Get off of me!" Vegeta commanded as some of the meat was slowly falling out of his mashed mouth. Goku puckered up and made an attempt to suck the succulent meat out of his spouse. Vegeta led a torrent of punches against the other fighter's shoulders and back.

"3, 2, 1...," Gohan counted down in a bored tone as he took another bite of his rice.

The flustered fight for food suddenly became to a romantic rumble of ravishment. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku's neck, pulling him closer to his body. The other Saiyian-jinn added to this by leaning in more and using his tongue to find more hidden food. The added weight of both men toppled Vegeta's chair causing the prince to fall with it. Goku, still attached to the other fighter's lips, was dragged across the table, bringing half the dishes down with him. The only thing that stayed on were the Super Saiyian-jinn's blue boots moving to and fro with pleasure.

"Is this a new marinade?" Goku whispered in Vegeta's ear.

The prince gave a breathy moan, "Y-yeah."

"So… delicious….," Goku moaned back before attacking his lover's mouth yet again.

Gohan and Kalez ignored their make-out session as they continued eating. This usually happened about three to four times a week, and they had learned to tune out their parents' moans so they would not lose their appetites.

Goku's feet stepping off the table signaled an end as sudden as the beginning. The taller male shifted off of Vegeta and returned to his seat, taking a hold of his chopsticks once again. The smaller male rolled out of his fallen chair and stood up. He lifted his chair off the floor and corrected it's position before sitting back down and finding something to replace his lost meal. Both men panted heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

"Welcome back," Gohan said sarcastically.

The full blooded Saiyian-jinns nodded to his comment and began eating again. There were a few moments of pants and silence before it was Vegeta, surprisingly, who broke it. "So, Gohan," he panted, "that test you have, what class is it in?"

There was a very strong urge in Gohan to say, "Bitch, please," but he decided to push it down for now. "For my advanced physics class," he answered casually.

"You're smart," Goku panted in, "You'll do just fine."

"Bee-cha," Kalez chimed in.

Goku laughed, after finally catching his breath, "You sure did like playing on Roshi's island, huh?"

A fast eager nod answered, "I wanna goooo again!"

A light bulb turned on in Goku's head, "That sounds like a great idea!" He looked at his first born, "Gohan, you don't have school until the day after tomorrow, right?" The boy nodded with his full cheeks. "Then we can all go to the beach tomorrow! There's a pretty big beach about fifty kilometers east of here. If we fly we can get there quickly," Goku exclaimed, "Sounds good, boys?"

Both boys nodded eagerly at the idea. Goku then turned to Vegeta, "Is that ok, Vegeta?"

The prince chewed on his food thoughtfully before answering, "Weather permitting, we can go."

"Yeah!" the other three Son boys exclaimed.

However, the next day:

"Noooooo…."

Three sad faces pressed against the front window as they watch the dark clouds roll across the sky. Their despair was only encouraged as tiny droplets of water splattered against the window and front lawn. Little whimpers of disbelief trembled off their lips as more rain cascaded down from the clouds. The father and his two sons dressed in their swimwear, stared hopelessly at nature's ironic joke. Goku in his tropical orange trunks and white wife beater. Gohan in a pair of blue trunks and goggles with a snorkel. Kalez, in red trunks and yellow floaters around his arms, looked at his father desperately, "B-bee-cha?"

Goku shook his head, "Sorry, Kalez, no beach."

Tears began to well up, "B-b-bee-cha…."

Goku shook his head again.

"No… no… bee-cha?" Kalez shook, nearing his break.

His father shrugged, "Sorry…"

"BITCH!" the boy hollered before storming off to his room.

Gohan and Goku glanced at each other. "I don't think he meant to say 'beach' that time," said Goku.

A gruff voice spoke from the dining room, "Sorry, boys. Looks like we're stuck inside." Vegeta set the picnic basket he had prepared the night before on the table. He walked to the window and peered outside, "If it doesn't last long we might be able to go later." His eyes narrowed as he studied the black clouds.

Goku recognized the look, "What's up, Vegeta?"

The prince felt as though he was being paranoid, but decided to let Goku know, "I had checked the weather forecast for today last night. The chance of rain was only twenty percent, and if it rained at all it would light." He whirled around to face his husband, "I've been living on this mountain for over five years now, if there was any major storm we were warned about it. And none of them have ever looked like this."

Goku took another deeper look at the storm outside, "Yeah, you're right." The clouds in every other major storm they would get here were gray, the worst would be a dark gray. These clouds however, were pitch black. He knew he had seen something like before, but could not recall where. The taller Saiyian-jinn bit his lip as he tried to figure it out.

Unable to find a solution, the three fighters left the window and it's rainy scene.

A quick change of clothes later, the Son family gathered in the living and focused their thoughts to the T.V. scene. A G-rated mystery movie was perfect to follow the weather outside. Goku, using his hand as a shovel, opened his mouth wide and shoved popcorn in.

A sudden rapping at the front door made them all jump and looked toward the door. Vegeta sat up a little higher, "Who the hell is that?"

Goku shrugged and headed to the door, when he opened it he found himself quite surprised at the visitor. "Dad!"

His enormous size blocking the entry way, Gyu Mao gave a tiny wave.

Goku chuckled, "What are you doing out in the rain? Come on inside!"

The older man squeezed through the doorway and removed his raincoat, "Thank you, Goku." He spotted Vegeta looking at him on the couch. He dipped his head and nervously said, "Hello, Vegeta."

The prince grunted and nodded back.

Even now, Gyu Mao had a hard time when it came to Vegeta. Although he was never told that he was not welcomed, but he always felt as though he was intruding with every visit. At the two Saiyian-jinns' wedding, he got down on his knees and begged the prince if he could still come by and visit with Gohan from time to time. Vegeta's response was to swallow the food in his mouth and ask "Who are you?"

The older Saiyian-jinn never forbid the man to see his grandson, but he still felt uneasy around Goku's new spouse. Gyo Mao did not even know if Goku would still refer to him as Dad after the new marriage. Something he asked the young fighter to do after Goku's marriage to Chichi. However, the fighter never gave up calling him that and Vegeta never spoke against it.

"Hey, boys!" Goku said, "Grandpa's here!"

The two young fighters rushed over quickly and grabbed their grandfather's legs. "Grandpa!" Gohan beamed.

"Hi, Grandpa!" said Kalez.

Gyu Mao swallowed the happy lump in his throat at Kalez's greeting. He bent down and hugged them both into his chest, "Oh! My two favorite people in the whole world!" The boys laughed happily as they were picked up and spun around.

Vegeta silently moved to stand next to a laughing Goku, "Oh, man! That looks like fun!"

The large man snuggled against the boys as he hugged them harder, "Oh! I missed you two!"

Goku crossed his arms, a trait he seemed to have picked up from Vegeta, however he looked much less menacing, "Yeah, it's been a while. So where have you been, Dad?"

The massive body seemed to jump slightly. He put the kids down and began to fiddle with his thumbs, "You know, …around."

Both Saiyian-jinns raised an eyebrow to that, but Goku did not question it, "Um…ok."

"Actually," he vocally stumbled, "I wanted to talk to you, Goku."

Goku let his arms down, "Oh, well, what's up?"

Gyu Mao shot a nervous look to Vegeta, "Um… privately."

"Sure," said Goku, "We could go to the storage hut outside."

The older man nodded and slipped his raincoat back on. Goku grabbed his own jacket and put it on. "We'll be right back," Goku explained to his family as he led Gyu Mao outside. They rushed quickly through the rain to the small hut a few feet away from the house.

Once inside, they shook some of the rain off their jackets. Goku stood and faced his former father-in-law in confusion and curiosity. "So, what did you wanna talk about?" he asked.

The oversized man merely shook his head solemnly and sat down on a crate. "Oh, Goku….," he lamented, "I've done something terrible."

Goku was taken back by that: the man would not even hurt a fly. "What do you mean?"

Gyu Mao rocked back and forth on the crate, wringing his hands nervously, "I just…" He suddenly stood up and began pacing the room.

Goku reached out to him, "Whoa, calm down! How bad is it?"

The man looked back at him, sniffling as tears ran down his face. "It seemed so right at the time…hic…"

A dead hooker in the back of trunk suddenly appeared in Goku's head and seeped down to his horrified face. "What did…?" Goku cautiously asked.

"Oh! Oh! Oh, Goku! I'm sorry!" Gyu Mao started sobbing uncontrollably, "I knew how happy you were with Vegeta and your sons, but I'm such a selfish son of a bitch!"

Goku really did not like where this was going, "What are you talking about?"

"Goku… I… I… sniff…I…"

"Tell me!" Goku demanded.

He finally broke down, "I WISHED CHICHI BACK!"

MTB: So this chapter ends here with all your hatred for cliff hangers following it. BTW, if you haven't realized it yet, Gyu Mao is another name for Ox King. Hope to see you guys soon.


	3. Chapter 3

MTB: Hello everyone! Welcome again to "Ouji-Sama! Fight for Your Man!" Thank you for your reviews and continued reading! I'm not sure what I did to deserve your loyalty. Sorry about the last chapter, though. Personally it was one of my favorites but I know the ending angered quite a few people. I know one reviewer wrote, "Kill her. Now." Hopefully this chapter makes up for it and won't go down a cliché road. Now without further ado, here is chapter 3! (I own nothing!)

Ouji-Sama! Fight for Your Man!

Chapter 3

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?" Goku hollered against the rain and thunder at Gyu Mao. He was carrying the large man on his back as he zipped through the forest to their destination: the cemetery deep in the forest surrounding the mountains where Chichi had been buried years before.

Gyu Mao struggled to hold on as Goku sped onward, his hulking hands clutching a pair of shovels. "Goku, I'm sorry," he apologized for the hundredth time, "I just felt so lonely!"

The Saiyian-jinn gritted his teeth and snapped, "How? I never once said that you weren't welcomed at our house!"

Gyu Mao dropped his head, "I know… but you and Vegeta…."

Goku released a frustrated grunt before responding, "It was Vegeta's idea for Kalez to call you Grandpa!"

The old man looked taken back and apologized again, "I-I'm sorry…"

"AND WHY," Goku emphasized, "did you wish her back without digging up her body?"

The large man scratched his head sheepishly, "I thought the dragon would just zap her back, body and all, you know…"

The Saiyian-jinn rolled his eyes. His anger was only a mask, however, for the fear pumping through his bloodstream like a virus. When Goku had found out that a trip to the cemetery was needed in order to save a revived Chichi from dying again from being buried alive, he had to pop his head in the house. He told Vegeta that he was going to help his former father-in-law with a little pest problem and he would be right back.

_Vegeta…._

Goku cringed at the thought of what his wife would do to him when he finds out the truth. None of this was good for his heart.

_I just wanted to spend time with the kids at the beach…_

Just as he thought that, the cemetery was in view. "We're here!" Goku exclaimed to Gyu Mao, "Gods, it'll be a miracle if we make it in time!"

The old man swallowed the lump in his throat, praying his mistake did not cost him to claim the second chance he wanted for his daughter. Goku made a beeline to Chichi's gravesite, spotting the tombstone under an enormous oak tree. Sliding in the mud as he made a sudden stop next to it, Gyu Mao hopped off Goku's back and tossed him a shovel.

"We have to do this quickly," the old man shouted to him over the thunder. Goku nodded and thrust his shovel into the dirt. He found himself thrusting into air however, and stumbled forward slightly in confusion.

"Wha-?" Goku asked as he regained his bearings.

A flash of lighting revealed the answer for a split second.

A large hole in the middle of the grave left the two men to gawk. Goku slowly glanced at Gyu Mao, slack jawed. The larger man glanced back at the Saiyian-jinn and they both gulped loudly. Both unbelieving what they just saw.

Goku threw down his shovel and flashed on his Super Saiyian-jinn mode, illuminating the area around them. He knelt down and inspected the wet ground closer. He paled.

It looked as though someone had dug their way out of the ground.

Goku swallowed the terrified lump in his throat and Gyu Mao dropped his shovel in shock. Then the fighter spotted something else near his feet. He narrowed his eyes to take a closer look. It was unmistakably, undeniably footprints. His now widened eyes followed the muddy path they took out of cemetery and back into the forest.

"Oh my Kami!" Goku screamed, "She's headed toward the house!"

"What do we do?" Gyu Mao shouted back, desperately looking about.

Goku got to his feet and signaled for the old man to climb on his back again, "Come on! We have to find her before she gets there!"

The other man nodded, still astonished by Goku's Super mode. He climbed back on with great difficultly but Goku did not seem to mind his weight. The Super Saiyian-jinn shot back out of cemetery, following the path left behind by Chichi's footsteps.

"Chichi!" Goku began calling out, "Where are you?"

"Honey," Gyu Mao called out, "if you're out here, answer us!"

Goku spotted his home coming into view and no Chichi still in sight. "Oh, no… oh, no, no, no, no," he mumbled, "Please don't be in the house!" He used his heels as a brake, sliding in the muddy terrain to the front doorstep. Another flash of lightning gave them an eerie picture of muddy footprints on the "Welcome" mat and globs of mud on the door handle.

His pupils shrinking and his heart stopping, Goku dropped out of Super Saiyian-jinn.

Gyu Mao rushed off his son-in-law's back and made a sudden grab for the door, "Chichi?"

The light of the entry way illuminating them, the two wet men met only one sight: a black cascade of soaking wet and muddy hair, and a filthy funeral dress dripping water on floor beneath it.

And a very pissed off Saiyian-jinn Prince.

However, if Vegeta and Chichi noticed the two outside, they did not show it. Their eyes only made contact with one another, their body language in defense mode. Vegeta had his arms crossed in his usual manner and Chichi's fists took residence on her hips. The aura around each other blazed, like a pair of predatory animals fighting for their territory.

"Psst!"

Goku's ears caught the small noise and peered over to see Gohan waving him over from behind the couch, which had been moved from the middle of the living and up against a wall. The Saiyian-jinn tip-toed passed Chichi and Vegeta with Gyu Mao following behind silently. Both men slipped behind couch, taking a peek at the standoff before ducking low again. There the hero found both his sons slightly shaken by the sudden events.

"What's going on?" Goku asked his older son.

Gohan shrugged, "I don't know. Mom came by just a few minutes after you two left. Her and Uncle Vegeta have been like this since." He then explained why he and Kalez where hidden behind the couch: Vegeta had sensed a presence he did not recognized coming to the home and grabbed both the boys by the back of their collars. The fighter tossed them both against the wall and kicked the couch towards them. Gohan had stopped it from slamming into them with his hands. Before the boys had a chance to speak up, Vegeta roughly instructed them to stay behind there and not to come out unless he said so.

"Then the door opened," Gohan said, "and Mom walked in."

Gyu Mao lowered his head, "I… I wished her back, Gohan."

The boy gave a solemn smile, "I always wanted her come home, but seeing her here now… like this… I'm a little freaked out."

Goku lifted his head ever so slightly to check on the situation between his wives. Nothing had changed, they still stood before each other like stone. A housewife standoff. He would have found a lot more humor in it if not for the fact that he would be in the worst trouble of his life when it ended. He ducked his head back down, "I don't think this will last much longer, so let's just wait this out."

The other three nodded in agreement.

The clock proved him wrong. Since Goku and Gyu Mao's arrival back home, the housewife standoff went on for another forty-five minutes.

And then another ten minutes.

Goku had begun to shake lightly after thirty minutes, so at this present time his whole body twitched horribly and his teeth chattered. He turned to his two young sons. "Boys," he said, "I just wanna let you know that I love you both and well… Daddy's gonna die today."

Gohan gave him an incredulous look, "Then why are you smiling?"

The corners of the Saiyian-jinn's mouth curled up even more, "I'm so terrified I don't know what face I should make."

"Ma!" Kalez interrupted. The rest of the group behind the couch looked over at Vegeta who had been the first to break the standoff. He had dropped his arms but his face never changed from it's stone mask. He slowly lifted up his right arm and pointed to the puddle surrounding Chichi's feet.

"I just cleaned these floors."

The terrified group cringed at the statement and slowly turned their eyes to the revived woman to see what her reaction to it would be. She dropped her arms as well.

Chichi proceeded to bend over and grasp the hem of her dress. Gripping tightly, she began to wring the dress as if it were a wet sponge. The puddle increased in size and she let the dress fall back into place. To add to the mess, she shook her head roughly spreading rain and mud to the walls and pictures frames.

_Oh, shit…., _the couch group thought with jaws slack.

True to his nature, Vegeta went straight for the throat.

"GOHAN!"

The boy stiffened up when he heard the prince call his name. A slow glare turned his way and he gulped loudly. Terrified of the consequences that would occur when he answered, Gohan slipped from couch anyway. He found he was even more scared of what would happen if he did not go over.

Shuffling lightly, Gohan stood next to Vegeta, "Y-yes, sir?"

The older man's eyes narrowed, "You're grounded."

"Aw! Why?" the boy whined.

A scowl cut off the whining, "Because I said so!"

Goku's sight shifted from Gohan's injustice and to Chichi. He noticed it quickly, as Vegeta must have. Her slight muscle twitches that occurred from the unnecessary punishment of her only child. The dam would break very soon.

"You Bastard!"

Goku crouched even further behind the couch. Hopefully, far down enough so he could sink into the floorboards and disappear.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Coming in and ordering around my Gohan!" she screamed. "Who let such a ugly, filthy brute like yourself into _my_ house?"

With those words, Goku immediately knew what would happen next and began praying.

"GOKU!"

It took him a moment to finish his prayer, and when it was over the Super Saiyian-jinn reluctantly stood up. He moved passed Gyu Mao as if he was in a crowded movie theater and position himself close to the feuding two.

"H-hey," Goku stuttered, "What's up?" A venomous glare from both sides answered him. He decided to try and smile his way out of this, "Wow, you know, Chi, you haven't aged a day! You look great!"

A glob of mud slid down her nose and plopped onto the wood floor.

Goku cleared his throat nervously at her silence. Suddenly he felt an evil aura coming from his left. He slowly turned his head to see Vegeta glaring at him. He gulped, he had seen Vegeta glare at him plenty but this one was different. It was a methodical glare, as if he was planning on how to sadistically kill his wounded prey.

The hero turned away, feeling a pain in his chest. A reminder that none of this was good for his heart.

Chichi interrupted his thoughts, "Why is that guy in our house, Goku? He almost got Gohan killed!" She spun around and observed her surroundings, "And what happened to our house?" When she stopped she turned her attention back to orange-clad Saiyian-jinn, "And why," she said while grinding her teeth, "did it take you five years to wish me back to life!"

Goku stopped being terrified and became confused, "What?"

She scoffed, throwing her hands in the air, "I expected to be back home in less than a week! Did the dragonball radar just disappear from the face of the earth?" Chichi crossed her arms, her anger growing, "And I finally am wished back to life, it's not my 'loving husband' or my son! My father was the only one who loved me enough to want me back!" After her last sentence, she crumpled to the floor breaking into a fit of sobs.

The men and boys in the room looked at her and each other in confusion. Goku quietly approached her and reached out to touch her shoulder, "Chichi…?"

She smacked his hand away, "Don't touch me!" Her lip trembled, "Did you ever even care at all about me?"

Vegeta rested his forehead on his palm, shaking his head at her drama.

The other Saiyian-jinn let his shoulders drop, "Of course I do!" He rubbed the back of his neck, "Are you mad that we didn't wish you back sooner?"

"Of course!" Chichi pointed to Gohan, "Look at Gohan! He needs me!"

"Yeah… but…," Goku tried to explain.

"But what!"

Goku sighed, "You said if you ever died that you didn't want to be wished back with the dragonballs. That's why you weren't wished back earlier. The only reason you were wished back at all was because your father couldn't handle you being gone."

The woman blinked at him, her tears suddenly gone, "When did I ever tell you that I didn't want to be wished back with the dragonballs?"

The hero shook his head, "You never actually said it. But after you died, I started preparing to go look for the dragonballs. I went into your drawers to get you some extra clothes for when you came back, and that's when I found the note."

Chichi looked at him like he grew an extra head, "What note?"

"The note…?" Goku said cautiously, "You wrote on there that if you died, you didn't want to be wished back because you thought it was unnatural."

The mother racked her brain to see if any memory of such a note would appear. It did. "Oh, god…" she mumbled dropping her head, "I remember…. I can't believe you actually found it."

Goku looked at her curiously, "I can't believe you don't remember that note. It was really important."

"No," Chichi said shaking her head, "It was…" She took a sudden interest in her fingers and began playing with them. "When you and Gohan were training outside," she said sheepishly, "I got bored, because I finished all the chores, and I sorta just jotted that down."

The rest of the group stared at her, waiting for more.

Chichi bit her lip, "I thought that I would die when I was eighty or something. So I thought, when I'm old I've already lived my life and it would be unnecessary to wish me back…."

Goku, Gohan, and Gyu Mao stared at her, chins as close to the ground as possible. Vegeta scoffed, "You're an idiot."

"Look!" Chichi said defensibly as she stood up, "I didn't think I was gonna die two weeks later!"

"Chichi!" Goku huffed, "If I knew that I would have wished you back earlier!"

The woman straighten out her dress in response, "Well, that doesn't matter now." She opened her arms and hugged the fighter tightly, "I'm back and we can be a family again. And I will say definitively that if I die young, please wish me back."

Goku would have hugged her back, had it not been for the very loud, very angry throat clearing behind him. So, he gently pried her away from him, "Um… about that…"

She looked up at him, puzzled, "What?"

"Well…," Goku said hesitantly, unsure of where to start, "I sorta… moved on."

Chichi blinked, "Moved on?"

The hero rubbed the back of his head, "I… kinda thought you were going to be gone forever and I…."

"You what?" she asked.

Biting his lip, he decided to just blurt it out, "I met someone else."

Her shocked face revealed her mindset, "You met someone?"

"Yeah…"

Chichi looked about anxiously, "Well, then just break it off! We'll forget it and get back to normal!"

Goku shook his head, "I can't. We… got married." He felt pretty bad telling her the truth once he saw her eye starting to twitch. He had to continue anyway, "We even have a child together."

Chichi stepped back, her hands on her chest in disbelief. She took several deep breaths before answering back, "I… I understand. I left such a note and you're young and Gohan needed a mother…" Her eyes were brimming with tears and forced herself to hold them back, "I-Is it anyone I know?"

Goku rubbed the back of head again, "Y-yeah."

"Who? B-Bulma?"

"No… it's…. ah…" he stumbled for his words as Vegeta moved to stand next to him. Goku noticed him and prayed the other Saiyian-jinn would not do anything rash.

His prayers were not answered as the prince spoke, "That would be _me_." Goku shrugged and wrapped an arm around Vegeta's torso, driving the words home.

Chichi shook her head when she saw their display, "W-what?" Her eyes left them to meet Gohan's and the boy nodded. She looked again to her father who gave her a sheepish smile.

The final nail in the coffin however, was Kalez. He emerged from behind the couch and walked up to Chichi. She took a horrified step back when she saw both Saiyian-jinn's resemblance in him. His tail lazily moving about, the boy leaned over to bow his greeting, "Hello."

Chichi leaned down to meet his bow, but fainted halfway through it and fell face first onto the wood floor.

It was three hours later when the newly revived woman awoke in a fuzzy haze. Her eyes cloudy as her head rolled about to comprehend her situation. Goku, Gyu Mao, and Gohan gathered around her, staring at her as she came to. Chichi slowly sat up, realizing she was on the couch. Her head throbbing as she reached up to touch her bruising forehead.

"Chichi," Goku said, his words sounding like a wobbly T.V. channel to her, "Are you ok?"

She flashed him a half smirk, "Heh. Goku-sa…. I just had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that I died and when I was wished back, you were married to Vegeta…"

Vegeta emerged between Goku and Gohan, "Have a nice nap?"

Chichi screamed in shock and lightly jumped at his words. She looked back to Goku, "Oh my Kami! Is it true?"

Goku gave her a solemn nod. The woman groaned in terror and anger.

"What state of mind were you in? I mean… it's Vegeta, for God's sake!"

He looked angered by her comment, "There was nothing wrong with my state of mind when I proposed! I just happened to-

"Wait a minute!" Chichi interrupted, "You proposed?"

He nodded again and she sunk back into the couch with another groan. Gohan reached out with an ice pack to gently dab her forehead.

"Look, Sweetie," said Gyu Mao as comforting as he could, "We understand that this is a lot to take in so just rest up for now."

His daughter nodded and tried to bury her face into the couch cushions. "Just leave me alone."

Gyu Mao, guilt flashing in his eyes, lightly patted her back before heading to the kitchen. Goku looked down, unsure if anything should be said. He too turned away in silence. Gohan gave her a tight hug despite her feelings.

"I missed you," he whispered to her. His mother turned around and hugged him back.

"I missed you, too."

The boy slipped out of her arms and made his way upstairs. Chichi went back to staring at the cushions she did not recognized.

Vegeta stayed back for a moment to observe her and make some calculations about her. He whirled away from the woman to join Goku when a firm grip grasped his wrist. He looked down to see her small hand digging into his flesh and her dark eyes blazing.

"You don't deserve him."

The prince scoffed, "He chose me. Whether I deserve him or not isn't the question."

"Goku was confused and lonely!" Chichi snarled, "I'm sure he just chose the first person he saw right after I died!"

Vegeta easily wrenched his arm away from her, "While you're here, you are going to follow one rule. And you better listen carefully because I won't repeat it again."

She matched his glare, already sure she was not going to obey, "What's that?"

A slow agonizing dark look emerged on his face, "Don't. Be. Touching. _Mah_. Man."

A twisted look of disbelief fell on Chichi's face as he walked away.

MTB: When I first started planning out this story, I was afraid I would be my least favorite out of all the "Ouji-Sama!" stories I was planning. But so far, I really liking this one. Hoorah for free time!


	4. Chapter 4

MTB: Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter of "Ouji-Sama! Fight for Your Man!" I'm very happy to see all your reviews yet again! Thank so very much for taking the time to write one, I really appreciate it! I hope you continue to enjoy the story! I'm also sorry about the tardiness of this chapter, I had computer issues that needed professional fixing. Now, onward! (I still own nothing)

Ouji-Sama! Fight for Your Man!

Chapter 4

Goku paced the kitchen floor like a wild cat, his chin his hand. Only one thing was in his head, repeating itself like a mantra.

_This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad._

Vegeta watched him from the kitchen's entryway, slightly amused by his fear. He would have had a crooked smirk on his face, had it not been for the situation they were currently in. Vegeta decided he needed to draw a line with what was going to happen with Chichi back.

"Goku-sa?" Chichi emerged suddenly. Goku stopped his pacing and Vegeta glanced at her coolly. "Um," she said hesitantly, "Do I have any clothes? I wanted a bath and I didn't know if you saved any of them."

The taller Saiyian-jinn nodded, "Yeah, I put them all in storage. Start your bath and I'll get them for you."

The woman nodded back to him and gave a sharp glare to Vegeta before going upstairs. Goku grabbed his raincoat from the living room and quickly slipped it on. He went outside in the rain, catching a glimpse of the sky. The clouds were turning a light shade of gray, an indication of the rainy weather's end. The hero treaded back to the storage hut a couple of meters from the house.

Once inside, he pushed aside some the old containers and found the box labeled "Chichi's clothes" against the wall. He gave a sigh when he remembered how he felt when he had left the box there five years ago. Goku picked up the box to take it inside when a large hand slammed against the wall next to him.

The hero jumped in surprised and his eyes slowly followed the muscular arm to find it's owner: the stoic face of Vegeta.

Goku gulped, "Hey,… Honey." He cursed inwardly at himself. Vegeta hated pet names.

The prince did not seem to mind as he met his eyes, "Kakarrot, we need to talk."

The taller fighter nodded and put the box down, knowing this was inevitable. "What's up?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Vegeta released the wall and crossed his arms, "She stays here no more than one night. In the morning, she better be gone."

Goku looked at him quite sheepishly, "We can't just throw her out of the house, Vegeta."

"This house is not her home anymore! Let her father take her in!" Vegeta snapped. He was in a foul mood over the confrontation in the living room. Chichi was talking like Vegeta had seduced Goku into the relationship, like she knew everything they shared. He had warned her, but he highly doubted she was going to listen to him. "What the hell do you want me to tell Kalez? He's already confused about everything going on!"

Goku waved his hands to try to calm him, "I understand Vegeta! But I can't just say, 'Congrats on being wished back! Now get the hell out of my house!' Besides," he looked down at his feet, "the house is kinda under her name anyway…"

Vegeta had opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. When he opened it up again, he asked, "What?"

Goku began fiddling with his thumbs, "The house was bought with a loan under Chichi's name…"

A vein was popping out of Vegeta's forehead, "You mean you never took it out of her name after she died?"

The hero let out a nervous laugh, "I kinda forgot…"

WHACK!

"OW!" Goku whined, touching the lump on his head, "What was that for?"

"For being a complete moron!" Vegeta seethed, raising a steaming fist.

"I couldn't help it!" Goku explained, "I had to deal with the insurance and Gohan's school, and then we got together! And marrying you was a whole ordeal in itself! Then Kalez was born! It slipped my mind, OK?"

The prince huffed and crossed his arms again, "Well, at least the loans for the home improvement are under our names. So we can at least say the new parts of the house are ours."

A bead of sweat dropped down Goku's temple, "Well, … um… about that…"

Vegeta gave him a piercing glare, "What about that?"

"…Those aren't in our name either."

"WHAT?" Vegeta said in shock, "Don't tell me you got loans in a dead woman's name!"

"No! Of course not!" Goku said, "I sorta got them in uh…. Cough… well, with Piccolo's credit."

The shorter Saiyian-jinn's jaw dropped, "In the Namek's name?"

"Look!" the taller fighter explained, "You didn't have any credit! My credit was shot to Hell! And I don't know how he does it, but Piccolo's FICO score is amazing!"

WHACK! WHACK!

Clutching the two new lumps on his head, Goku bent down wincing in pain.

"So, you're telling me," Vegeta said with slowly rising anger, "that the entire house doesn't even belong to us?"

The taller fighter lifted himself, "Look, I know you're mad, but I really didn't have a choice."

The prince buried his face in his hands. He did not really care about the house or the loans. If they needed a new place they could always build a house somewhere else, with new things to fill it. But he could already tell though: Kakarrot was wavering.

Like a man whose wife had found out about his mistress, Goku looked as if he did not was to lose either lover. He did not want to divorce his wife, but he still wanted the mistress on the side.

Vegeta lowered his arms and clinched his fists tight. To Hell with that. Kakarrot belonged to him. He was not about to lose to some weak, screeching, out of shape, human girl. It would be a waste.

A waste of a good Saiyian-jinn. A waste of all that fighting over their feelings. A waste of a blessing from Goku's friends. A waste of an overpriced wedding. A waste of him holding back all his destructive power for the planet's sake. A waste of his pride.

Vegeta poked his husband's chest, "I want you to make sure that woman's out soon. If you're worried about Gohan, I don't have a problem with him and her visiting each other. But I don't want her anywhere near you." Having said that the prince turned away and headed to the door.

A surprise hug from behind almost cause him to blast something.

"You're jealous," whispered a husky voice. The voice was followed by noisy, sloppy kisses on Vegeta's neck and ear.

The elder Saiyian-jinn pushed away from him and looked over his shoulder, "I was under the impression that this relationship was meaningful. So I decided not to fool around like I normally do and then not give a shit about the consequences."

Goku blinked at his admission and a sea of broken hearted girls popped in his head.

Vegeta turned his head to fully look at him, "So I suggest you do the same."

With those words still in the air, the prince left a stunned Saiyian-jinn to pick up an old box of clothing.

An hour later, the household sat at the dining table enjoying dinner. Chichi lightly patted her new clean face, "Ah! It's so nice to bathe again! My last bath was five years ago, you know!" She pulled on her clothes, "I think I lost some weight too! This dress fits me a bit big."

Gyu Mao smiled at his daughter, "It's so good to have you back, Sweetie!"

"Welcome back, Mom," said Gohan cheerfully.

"Who are you?"

Kalez, seated in his booster seat, looked directly at Chichi with his piercing black eyes. The little child then turned to Gohan, grabbing his sleeve, "Nii-chan, that's not Ma!"

Gohan chuckled sheepishly, "Well, she's not your Ma… that's-

"That's the new maid, Kalez," said the amused voice next to her.

Chichi whirled around to Vegeta, "Why you…!"

"Maid…?" asked Kalez, "You're not Ma!" He pointed to Vegeta, "That's Ma!"

Chichi looked at Vegeta, then to the four year old, then back to Vegeta. She was thrown into a fit of laughter. "HAHAHA!" she cried out, pointing at Vegeta, "You're the mom? That's rich! Hahahaha!"

She lowered her voice to imitate Vegeta, "I'm the Prince of all Saiyian-jinns! I'll kill all of you! But first I have to put the baby down for a nap!"

Her laughter erupted tenfold at her own joke, until Vegeta broke the legs of her chair with a kick. The attack sent her sprawling on the floor, and Goku, Gyu Mao, and Gohan jumped from their seats in worry.

"Oops," the prince said sarcastically before picking up another piece of meat with his chopsticks.

Surprisingly, Chichi did not make a fuss over the obvious attack. She simply stood up and fixed the loose stands of hair back into a bun. She dared to smile at the surly prince, "No worries. I'll just get myself another chair." She left and reemerged with a spare from the breakfast table in the kitchen.

In a direct defiance and perhaps even as a challenge, Chichi set her new seat in the space between Goku and Vegeta. She sat down, making herself comfortable, then looked at Goku lovingly. "Not a problem at all."

_CRACK!_

All the patrons at the table, except for Vegeta, jumped and looked at the prince. The chopsticks in his hand were smashed and all assumed the sound was from them breaking. Until a dribble of blood came from the prince's mouth and splattered on the table. He had gnashed his teeth together hard enough to break one.

Goku groaned at the sight.

Wiping the blood off his chin with his hand, Vegeta concocted a plan. Picking up his seat and plate, he moved to the space on the other side of Goku near Gohan. After getting himself situated, Vegeta picked up a piece of meat from his plate with fingers and offered it to Goku. "Try this, Kakarrot. It's a new recipe I made."

Chichi's mouth dropped open and Goku brightened up. "Ok, Vegeta!" he said eagerly and opened his mouth. The prince placed the meat on his husband's tongue and took his time trailing the index finger out of the taller fighter's mouth. He slowly dragged the bottom lip down before he decided to let go.

Gohan, Kalez, and Gyu Mao stared oddly at the sensual display. "Here we go…," Gohan muttered.

Goku chewed the meat and swallowed with satisfaction, "Oh! You have to make that again! It's pretty tasty!"

Vegeta seductively licked his finger, moist with saliva and sauce, "Hmm, it is."

"GIVE ME SOME OF THAT!" Chichi demanded loudly as she half threw herself over the table to reach for some of the food on Vegeta's plate.

"GO TO HELL!" Vegeta hollered back, moving the plate out of her reach.

The woman was able to grab the plate despite Vegeta's efforts and she tugged back. "I just wanna taste too!" she snarled.

"You can taste my fist in your mouth!" Vegeta offered pulling back.

"Hey guys, calm down!" Goku said, trying to speak over their arguing.

His cries were unheeded as the two continued battling for the plate. Tugging and pulling back and forth were followed by grunts and groans for victory. Neither yielded and the final fiercest tug the plate slipped from their hands.

_SPLAT!_

Vegeta and Chichi looked at Goku with wide guilty eyes. The food in his hair and the plate stuck on his face covered the emotion he was showing at that time. The hero silently pushed his chair back and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower," he said with the plate slightly mumbling his words.

Goku headed upstairs, quite successfully without his eyesight, leaving Chichi and Vegeta to glare daggers at each other.

"This is all your fault!" Vegeta yelled.

"My fault?" Chichi retorted, "You could have just handed me a piece of meat!"

The prince stood up from his seat in fury, "Why should I? So you can put your hands all over Kakarrot?"

The woman stood up as well, "His name is Goku!"

"Kakarrot!"

"GOKU!"

"KAKARROT!"

"BEE-CHA!"

The arguing stopped so everyone could look at Kalez. The little boy looked back at them and said, "I wanna yell too!"

Vegeta slowly turned his head to look back at Chichi, "Kalez, the correct word is '_bitch_.'"

She growled at him, unable to come up with a retort in her anger.

In the stream of the shower, Goku stood looking down at the drain, hoping for a cure-all to his problems. He sighed, rubbing his hands on his face.

This is bad. No, this is super bad. Like Super Saiyian-jinn bad.

He never expected Chichi to come back into the picture. Now that she had: he did not know what to do. All Goku could do when he saw her was…

Remember what made him love her in the first place. And how much he missed her when she was gone. How lonely he had been. When Chichi had sat next to him at dinner, Goku saw all the little things about her he found cute. The stray hairs from her bun, the tiny mole on her neck, the smile spread across her face when she looked at him.

The hero groaned, he hoped Vegeta had not noticed yet. He was in love with Vegeta too, but he had to wonder: would they even be together if Chichi had not died? Would they have fallen for each other despite his wife? Would they have snuck around just to see each other? Would it have worked with such secrecy?

Goku picked up the plate from the sink counter and move it to the shower spray, washing the dish with him. Once the shower was done, he placed the plate in the sink to dry and grabbed a hanging towel for himself. After drying off, the Saiyian-jinn got in a clean pair of underwear and pajama pants. He stepped out of the bathroom, taking the towel with him to continue drying his hair.

When Goku entered his room he was surprised to see Vegeta already in his pajamas smoking a cigarette. The royal Saiyian-jinn was leaning out the window to allow most of the smoke outside. Goku found it odd since the older fighter would smoke out on the roof or on the porch.

"Hey," the younger said announcing his arrival.

Vegeta turned to look at him and immediately snuffed his cigarette in an ashtray sitting on the window sill. "Hey," he said back.

Goku tossed the wet towel in a hamper and signaled his wife over with two fingers. The other Saiyian-jinn obeyed and was pleasantly surprised when the younger opened his mouth slightly for a kiss. Vegeta opened his mouth, closed his eyes and leaned forward expectantly.

He was caught off guard by his mouth being pulled like a fish on a hook. The taller Saiyian-jinn peered in to access the damage from earlier. "One of the back teeth," Goku mumbled when he saw the broken, bloody tooth.

Vegeta groaned like a spoiled child, crossing his arms to make his anger even more apparent. He was ungracefully released and rubbed his sore mouth.

"You're going to the dentist tomorrow," Goku ordered.

"Bah! It's no big deal!" Vegeta said with a wave of his hand. He leaned back to Goku, "Now kiss me! You got me all worked up for it!"

Goku frowned, "I'm not gonna kiss you! Your mouth is filled with blood!"

"You've kissed me bloody before!" Vegeta said hoping to win the other back.

"Yeah, but we were on the battlefield and it was kinda romantic and sexy- Look the point is-

The taller fighter was cut off by the creak of their mattress. Both Saiyian-jinns looked to their shared bed to see Chichi experimenting with it by pushing down on it. She continued to push on the springs and made a face when it sprung back in a way she did not seem to like. The woman climbed on top of the king-sized bed and bounced on her knees.

"Goku-sa," she asked, "is this the same mattress? It doesn't feel like I remember."

"No," Goku explained, "Vegeta and I got a new one."

Chichi pouted, "Why?"

Her answer was an unceremonious booting off the bed by Vegeta. "Because," the prince said, "it was old and lumpy." He smirked darkly, "Like you."

The woman pushed herself off the floor with an angry grunt, "Old and lumpy! Why you…!"

"Guys, calm down!" Goku interjected before things got out of hand again, "Look, it's been a long day for all of us. Let's just go to bed and figured everything out in the morning, OK?"

Both wives said nothing but glared at each other from the corner of their eyes. Goku ignored their lingering stares as he climbed into bed and tried to bury his face in his fluffy pillow. The light taps of bare feet indication a separation of the two dueling wives and Goku closed his eyes in relief. A shift in the mattress and an aggravated grunt let him know that Vegeta slipped into the bed and shut off the bed lamp. The taller Saiyian-jinn expected to hear the bedroom door opening and shutting close with Chichi's departure.

Instead a creak of the mattress and a tug at the sheets caused his eyes to fly open.

"Oh _Hell no_, Bitch," growled Vegeta.

Chichi huffed as she made herself comfortable, "There's nowhere else to sleep."

The prince quickly sat up, "There's an entire house for you to sleep in!"

"Where?" Chichi demanded.

"The doghouse outside!" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Very funny!" the woman remarked, "Since the doghouse is mine, then I guess that tire swing on the tree is yours!"

"Bitch!"

"Monkey!"

"Harpy!"

"Man-whore!"

At that insult Vegeta smirked, "Only for Kakarrot."

At Chichi's horrified gasp, Goku pulled his pillow out from under his head and tried to suffocate himself with it. As the two continued to bicker above him, Goku growled when he realized he was a Saiyian-jinn and that it would probably be eons before he could die from his attempted suicide. After hearing a spat on "sweet spot" locations, Goku dropped his pillow from his face.

"Guys! Knock it off already!" the taller of the three shouted, "It's getting really old, really fast!" He turned his head to Chichi, "You can sleep here just for tonight, but stop fighting with Vegeta!" He then turned to Vegeta, "Same goes for you! No more fighting!"

Chichi huffed while Vegeta crossed his arms and dropped back down to the bed. Hearing the silence around, Goku let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes.

It did not last long.

The younger Saiyian-jinn felt the warmth of a large muscular arm snake its way over his belly and rest on his hip. Goku laid a hand on it out of habit. Another arm, slender and softer this time, dragged itself across his chest and splayed its fingers out.

Goku felt slightly nervous, but decided not to speak out.

The large hand that was on his hip slowly trailed down to his thigh and began to slowly rubbing in circular motions. The smaller hand sensually made its way to Goku's abs, "accidentally" flicking a nipple, and twirled a thin finger around his navel.

Goku's mouth twitched as he tried to hold back. He hoped this was as far as the two were going to go.

His hopes were dashed when the large hand caressed his groin area to reach his inner thigh. A flick at his earlobe by a hot tongue and the feel of a muscular thigh rubbing against his own started the alarm bells in Goku's head.

Small butterfly kisses on his neck from the opposite side began as soft mounds pressed against his arm. Long nails raked against his side and then hooked to his elastic band of his pajama pants.

With a sudden flash of energy, both Vegeta and Chichi found themselves on the floor. Goku untangled himself from the bed and stood up. "I… uh…," he tried to explain to the bewildered wives, "I forgot this thing!"

Without further explanation and not caring to hear what the two had to say, Goku sprinted out of the room. After he left, Vegeta and Chichi began another standoff.

"This is all your fault," Vegeta hissed.

The woman flipped her hair back, "He was enjoying what I was doing."

"As if!" Vegeta laughed, "He ran because he was disgusted by your touches!" With that comment, the arguing began again.

As Goku ran, he ignored the cold from his bare feet splashing against the wet forest ground. His only thoughts racing with what had just happened in the room.

"Baaaaahh!" he yelled out in terror and frustration to the starry sky.

He ran another good fifty meters through a wooded path when an unexpected blast of light appeared before him. He tripped over his feet in an effort to stop and caught himself before he face planted to the mud. Goku looked at the steaming crater before him then turned his head over his shoulder to meet the culprit of the attack.

"Piccolo," the Saiyian-jinn said slowly as the Namek warrior touched the ground.

The green fighter cocked an eyebrow at Goku's state of dress. Suddenly feeling the cold, the shirtless fighter crossed his arms to warm himself.

"I was calling to you," Piccolo explained, "but I see something else was on your mind."

Goku blew out a anxious sigh, "Yeah, … sorry about that."

A smirk stretched across Piccolo's face, "Did your princely lover kick you out?"

The Saiyian-jinn shook his head, "I wish!" He rubbed his neck, "Gyu Mao wished Chichi back." He peeked at the other fighter and noticed that he had never seen the green man so shocked before.

"What?" Piccolo yelled as he approached him. "But she didn't want to be wished back!"

Goku huffed, "She did want to be wished back! She said that she wrote a note saying she didn't want to be wished back thinking she would die when she was old and gray!"

"And Vegeta…?" the Namek said in a hushed voice, as if the prince was listening in.

Goku threw up his hands, "What do you think? He's pissed! And now Chichi's pissed too because I've changed the team I was playing for! And now they're both competing with each other over me!"

Piccolo continued to listen in silence as the other man went on, "And I had to get out of the house before I got rolled up in some weird threesome because neither one of them wanted the other on me!"

The Namek took a deep breath before talking, "It's not the best situation, I'm sure you're aware. But, if you don't draw the line with Chichi as soon as possible, this is not gonna stop. You and Vegeta have a relationship now and you need to make it clear that you've moved on from her."

Goku slowly rubbed the back of his head, "That's the problem…" He looked at Piccolo before continuing, "I don't think I've gotten over her."

Piccolo stayed silent as Goku explained, "Look, it's not like Chichi and I got into this big divorce and it got nasty between us. She died so suddenly and I was devastated. I'm happy with Vegeta and he filled the void that opened up when Chichi died, but…" He bit his lip as he tried to come up with the words.

"I'm wondering if I fell in love with Vegeta because I was missing her."

Piccolo dropped his arms from his chest, "And have you talked to either of them about this?"

Goku shook his head solemnly.

The green fighter brought his hand to his chin in thought for a few moments. When he came to a solution, he met his former nemesis eye to eye.

"I'm telling."

MTB: Thanks so much for reading! I apologize again for the tardiness! And to the reviewer shadight: Thank so much for enjoying my fanfics! I would love to see the artworks your doing for these stories and I would appreciate it if you spread the word!

If anyone else wants to making a drawing based on this fanfic, I only ask if you could send me a link so that I may see it. And if you want to these chapters to your website, again I only want a link so I can go visit.


	5. Chapter 5

MTB: Hello all! Thank you again for reading and reviewing "Ouji-Sama! Fight for Your Man!" I always enjoying reading your comments! I hope to continue receiving them! So without further ado: Here is Chapter 5! (Nothing is owned!)

Ouji-Sama! Fight for Your Man!

Chapter 5

"Do you happen to have a pen and paper on you, Piccolo?"

The Namek gave Goku a curious once-over, his reaction not at all what he expected. "Yes, I do," he answered. After shifting through his gi, Piccolo handed a small green notepad and a blue pen over to the other fighter. "Here."

Goku thanked him and began scribbling on the pad. He would only stop to think about the next thing he was going to write and bounce the pen off his chin. When he was done, he handed the borrowed items back to Piccolo and thanked him again.

The green fighter read the note and gave Goku a confused look when he was done. "What is this?"

"That," the Saiyian-jinn answered with a dark aura surrounding him, "is the note I'm going to give Gohan so he doesn't go looking for you when you suddenly go missing. Which might happen if you go and tell Chichi and Vegeta what I just told you."

Piccolo raised his hands defensively, "Alright, alright. No need to get homicidal. But you need to tell them what you're feeling."

Goku scoffed, "And then what? Scrap myself the floor? It's not gonna make them feel better! Certainly not gonna make _me_ feel any better!"

The Namek crossed his arms and gave him a hard look, "I think you're underestimating them!"

"I think you're overestimating them!" Goku said returning Piccolo's hard stare.

"And you're being rather selfish," the Namek commented.

"I… eh… gah," Goku muttered unable to fully complete his thoughts, "I don't even know why I'm listening to you! You haven't had a date in what…? Years?"

"Never," Piccolo finished for him, unfazed by the insult.

"Yeah!" Goku said triumphantly, "So you don't know anything about Earthling relationships!"

"I know that with any problem in any relationship, it won't be solved by running away," Piccolo said holding a great amount of anger back, "You need to talk to both of them."

Goku dropped both of his arms, his shoulders sagging in defeat. The other fighter was right, but his punishment was inevitable. Saying he was in love with both Vegeta and Chichi was asking for a death sentence. "Look," he said quietly, "I'll talk to them. Just don't say anything yet."

Piccolo nodded in understanding, "My lips are sealed for the time being."

Goku nodded and sunk down to the wet ground. "Just give me some time to think. I just need to sort this all out before things get out of hand."

The Namek watched the Saiyian-jinn struggle to think as hard as he could, and the green man could not help but snigger.

"I got it!" Goku said jumping up to his feet, "Chichi's not staying long after all! She's going to stay with her dad after tonight! So, I won't have to worry since their house is a long way from here! If I don't see her that often, my feelings won't get any worse! Once she leaves, things will get back to normal with Vegeta!"

Piccolo frowned at him, "Nowhere in that little speech of yours does it mention actually talking to either one of them."

Goku carelessly waved his hand, "I won't need to! Once Chichi's out of my sight, she's out of my mind! Then I can go back to cuddling with Vegeta!"

"You're a moron," said the green fighter with a shake of his head.

In the chilly night air, Chichi clutched her robe closer to her body as she and Vegeta stood outside the home. The Saiyian-jinn sucked in the nicotine from his cigarette with impatience and aggravation. The former warrior woman watched him with a twitch of her eye.

"You know that smoking's bad for young children, right?" she said in a condescending tone.

Vegeta exhaled the smoke toward her direction, "That's why I do it outside and away from them."

"Hock up a lung already," Chichi hissed.

"Burn in Hell," he growled. Suddenly, a smirk slide across his face, "Oh, wait. You already did. And after two days of crying, Kakarrot asked me to marry him." That was a bit of an exaggeration, but she did not need to know that.

Unrelenting, Chichi retorted, "I guess that was the only way to win him over, when he was on a desperate rebound."

Vegeta nearly dropped his cigarette, "Are you saying I couldn't have won against you?"

Chichi returned a smirk, "I'm just saying, between me and you, I would be the obvious winner. If Goku were to compare the two of us, he would see that I'm the better wife. The only reason he hasn't thrown you out yet is because he feels bad about doing you and then dumping you."

The smirk was wiped off her face when Vegeta grabbed her by the robe and bared his teeth at her. "Listen up here, Bitch!" he snarled, "If you actually have the gall to think that you'd best me at being a housewife, you are sorely mistaken! Whatever it is, whenever it is, wherever it is, I will be the victorious one!"

Chichi's fear dissipated at the challenge, "Fine then! A Housewife competition! The loser has to give up Goku! Agreed?"

Vegeta grunted as he roughly released her, "Agreed."

"All right then," Chichi dusting herself off and placing her hands on her hips.

Assuming the contest had already begun, they stood at another standoff. This one ended very early however.

"I'm the winner," Chichi said proudly.

Vegeta nearly fell over, "What the hell do you mean you're the winner! We haven't even done anything yet!"

Out of nowhere, Chichi presented one of Gohan's many dictionaries, "Ahem, _'Wife: Noun. A female partner in a marriage; a female spouse._'" She closed the book and gave Vegeta a critical once-over, "And from what I can see, you're not a female at all. Actually if I look closely, I can see that you're _male_. So you're disqualified from the competition."

"You set me up!" Vegeta snarled, holding himself back from strangling her.

"Look," the woman said with little care, "either get a sex change or give it up. When Goku gets home, he'll agree with me too."

The prince composed himself, "Whatever. Kakarrot's been just fine being with a male." He looked away with a cruel grin, "I believe I remember a few times when Kakarrot said something about me being better that any woman in bed."

"That '_marriage_' he has with you is a fraud anyway!" Chichi shouted, stomping her foot. "I've heard it from Dad! You guys had to have the wedding at Capsule Corp. because you couldn't legally have it anywhere else! At least my marriage to Goku is legit!"

Vegeta tapped on his chin in feigned thought, "If I remember correctly from my false wedding, I do believe the words were, '_Till Death do you part_?'" He shot her a glare, "You died and now your marriage to Kakarrot is null and void. And there's no way he'd marry you all over again. Not when he has me."

With his last comment wounding her greatly, Chichi bit her lip and decided not to hold back at injuring Vegeta the way he did to her. Her tone low and slow, she spoke, "Why do you think Goku ran off earlier?"

When he did not answer her immediately, the mother knew where the Saiyian-jinn's mind went off for a moment. Vegeta shrugged off the thought quickly and said, "I'm sure he went to go wash off the feel of your hands with some mud or animal feces."

Unfazed, Chichi wagged her finger, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why do you think Goku ran off earlier?"

He growled at her, alerting her that she was in dangerous territory. Vegeta shifted slightly as he decided he was going to tell Goku that his face was an open book. On the battlefield, the man was a genius at being unreadable. At home, you could see every thought being etched out within the lines of his face. Unfortunately, that led Chichi to see the warrior still had feelings for her.

Not that the Saiyian-jinn Prince could not remedy the situation.

A large shadow darkening the porch light broke the two out of their conversation and they looked to the source: Gyu Mao. "What are you two doing outside?"

"Dad," said Chichi, "we're just waiting for Goku to return home."

The old man scratched his head, "Where did he go?"

She shrugged, "Beats me."

"Grandfather," Vegeta said, turning the man's attention to him, "When you go back home tomorrow, take your daughter with you."

"How dare you…!" Chichi started but was too angry to finish.

Her father suddenly found the welcome mat interesting and focused on it, "Well… about that… I was going to talk to you and Goku about in the morning…"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Talk to us about what…?

"Well, um…" the large man coughed nervously, "I'm sorta homeless…"

"WHAT?" Chichi and Vegeta shouted in unison.

Gyu Mao twirled his thumbs, "I sold the house and a lot of my possessions to fund my dragon ball hunt."

"DAD!" Chichi screeched while Vegeta buried his face in his hands.

The large man shrunk under his daughter's burning eyes, but a quick glance at the forest gave him salvation, "Look! Goku's back! I guess I'll leave so you guys to talk to him! Ok, bye!" He rushed back into the house before anyone could protest.

Both Chichi and Vegeta looked out to the forest to see Goku's silhouette emerging from the darkness. The taller Saiyian-jinn saw the his two wives standing out front and his shoulders dropped. He swallowed the dry lump in his throat as he weakly waved to them. Chichi waved back happily while Vegeta snuffed out his cigarette.

When he reached them, Goku rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey guys," he said sheepishly, "What are you still doing up?"

Chichi stood up straight and proclaimed proudly, "I was worried about you."

Vegeta gave no such tone, "I wasn't."

Goku gave a little nervous laugh at the two before breaking into a false yawn and stretch. "Well, I guess I'll go hit the hay now…"

"No, you will not," said Vegeta viciously.

The tone of voice stopped the hero in mid- fake stretch. Chichi rested her hands on her hips, "For once I agree with Vegeta. Something important came up."

Goku dropped his arms and looked at them worriedly, "What's up…?"

"It seems," the prince began, "that your father-in-law sold his house to pay for his expedition trip to find the dragon balls."

"What?" Goku shouted.

The mother nodded, "Dad and I don't have anywhere to go."

Goku's mouth dropped, flabbergasted, "But… but…" His half-hearted plan successfully tossed out a metaphorical window, all he could do was stammer.

"This doesn't matter," said Vegeta sternly, "You and your father are out by tomorrow morning." He looked to Goku expectedly, "Right?"

The taller Saiyian-jinn rubbed the back of his head as he glance at Chichi. His resolve to keep his Saiyian-jinn lover happy crumbled, "Well, um… we can't just throw them out on the street, Vegeta. They have to stay somewhere."

A infamous vein appeared on the prince's forehead while Chichi could not stop the smirk forming over her face. When Goku saw Vegeta do an about face into the house, he knew he was in trouble. If he was lucky, he would end up sleeping on the couch. Seeing how angry the prince was however, Goku figured he was going to be sleeping under the Gravity Room.

Chichi flashed him a sweet smile, but Goku did not return it as he said, "Just for a little while, ok? This isn't a permanent solution. Starting tomorrow, you have start looking for somewhere else to go."

The mother pouted at that but let it go, "Ok, I get it. You got a cozy little thing going on here with Vegeta." She was suddenly nose to nose to the hero, causing him to step back in shock. She smiled at his reaction and winked, "Night, Goku-sa."

Goku leaked out a nervous chuckle and went a little blue in the face. "G-good night…"

Chichi sauntered back in the house with a sway in hips, leaving Goku to feel like a invalid.

"I am in so much trouble," he said to himself. With a melancholy sigh, Goku drudged his way inside.

The hero did not know how, why, or what happened to Vegeta that allowed the larger Saiyian-jinn to back in their shared bed. However, he swallowed the hard lump in his throat before saying, "Good night, Vegeta."

There was no response from the sight of Vegeta's back.

Goku bit his lip and tried again, "Look, I know you're mad. But, I told Chichi that they were only going to stay if they were actively looking for somewhere else to live."

The prince's response had not changed, but Goku knew he was not asleep. He decided to go a little desperate route, "Vegeta?" The larger fighter scooted closer to his partner, leaning his head on the other's back, "I'm sorry, my prince. My handsome prince. So strong and invincible." When the tension in Vegeta's back lessened, Goku knew the battle was half won. Rubbing his cheek against the other fighter's spine, the hero continued his onslaught of flattery, "You're the only one for me. The prince of my heart."

The words were a bit mushy for Goku's taste, but it had successfully worked on an angry Saiyian-jinn before. Whether Vegeta would admit it or not.

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

Goku lifted his head, glad to hear Vegeta's voice but surprised by the question. He swallowed again, remembering Piccolo's words of wisdom.

Then ignoring them.

"No, of course not! I just got surprised by her sudden arrival! I want her out too, but I'm also thinking about Gohan's feelings, you know? I want him to spend some time with her before things get too complicated! You know we're probably gonna have to fight for custody of him later!"

A rough grunt was heard before Vegeta said, "Good. Like I said before, she doesn't touch you."

Goku wrapped an arm around the other fighter, pulling them in a spooning position. "Ok, I understand." With hope in his heart that the issue would not be pushed further, the larger fighter yawned and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, there was a pleasant aroma filling the house, slipping in the tiniest cracks of the home. Lulling the occupants from upstairs and to the kitchen with a beckoning like a succubus. And Vegeta was not pleased when he found the culprit of the scent humming a happy song as she moved about the kitchen. Chichi whirled around with a twirl of her apron and finally noticed the Saiyian-jinn Prince glaring at her. "Oh, Vegeta!" she said happily, "I didn't notice you there! Breakfast is almost ready, so could you set the table for me, please?"

Her request was firmly denied when Vegeta stalked up to her and swiped the wooden spoon from her hand. Feeling very much like a cat whose territory was just trespassed on, the fighter snarled at her, "I do the cooking in this house."

Unperturbed, Chichi placed her hands on her hips, "I'm just trying to be helpful. I didn't want to just freeload while I'm here."

With a false grin, Vegeta replied, "I couldn't have you trouble yourself, you're a guest."

"I'm sure Goku missed my cooking," she said.

"He didn't," he said quickly, "he had my cooking."

Chichi huffed at that comment, "I'm surprised you even use a kitchen. I thought you were just blasting everything to a char."

Vegeta was not fazed at her comment, "Well, I use a kitchen like everyone else. And I'll do it again today. Your cooking skills must be horribly rusty since you were dead for so long."

She narrowed her eyes, "They're not."

"You don't know that."

A final pout from dark haired mother ended the confrontation, "Alright, Vegeta." With a drop of her shoulders, she reached behind her and unraveled the bow from the apron. Chichi shrugged off the cloth and grudgingly placed it in Vegeta's waiting hand.

The prince watched as she sauntered to the living room, and with a dramatic sigh, sat herself down on the couch. He glared at the apron in his hand and roughly tossed it aside. Before he could tend to the breakfast on the stove, a shouting yawn and thundering feet caught his attention.

The great savior of the universe stood at the edge of the stairs scratching his belly and blinking his tired eyes. "Food…?" He looked to Vegeta for conformation, a single eyebrow raised.

"Not yet," the other answered.

Another loud yawn tried to formulate a sentence, "AAAAHHH!…. Gonna watch the news…." Goku made his way to the living room and dropped down hard on the couch next to Chichi. He picked up the remote and began channel surfing without giving any thought the woman slowly leaning on his shoulder.

Goku jumped slightly when he felt Chichi's head on his shoulder. "Good morning," she said seductively.

Torn between moving away and leaning closer, the Saiyian-jinn opted to just stay where he was at, "…M-morning…"

Chichi suddenly pulled away and glared behind Goku's shoulder. The larger man turned his head to see Vegeta standing with an unusually calm look on his face. The prince laid his wooden spoon on the coffee table and proceeded to do something to shock both Goku and Chichi. He climbed on the larger Saiyian-jinn's lap, wrapped his arms around his neck, and leaned his head on the hero's shoulder. Craning his neck slightly, Vegeta looked at the program on the television.

"Whatcha watching?" the prince said as if he did this act every morning with Goku.

Goku, in a stupefied mixture of shock and confusion, could not answer him. Vegeta never sat on his lap. He may accidentally land there in a fight, but he never voluntarily went out of his way to cuddle with the hero in this manner. Especially not in front of other people.

Making use of Goku's confusion, Vegeta used his foot to push Chichi to the farthest end of the couch. The woman landed on the arm rest with a "oof!" Out of her shock, she crossed her arms and forced out a smile. "Vegeta, shouldn't you keep an eye out for breakfast, so it doesn't burn? Or did you want me to finish making it?"

If looks could kill, the woman would have been chained to a block of cement and tossed in the ocean. It was certainly what Vegeta wanted to do to her, but he smirked instead, "Aw… but I wanted to spend a little more time with Kakarrot." He pinched the hero's cheeks, making his face red, "So handsome."

"I SMELL BISCUITS BURNING!" Chichi hollered. Vegeta rolled his eyes and got off Goku's lap, not before sending the other man a wink before heading back to the kitchen. Now very wide awake, Goku stiffly sat in his seat and looked away from Chichi's batting eyes.

"Goku-sa," rang a sing-song voice. He gulped. She inched closer to him, "What are you thinking about?"

His eyes darted to the television screen and quickly jumped on the topic, "The um… the economy! And you know… the points and DOW and … unemployment…," he trailed off as her unrelenting closeness was bearing down at him

With her warm body pressing against his, her lips plumping forward like a fish's, and her eyes half-lidded Chichi said with a husky whisper, "Oh, really? How interesting."

"Uh…" Goku mumbled as his jaw dropped opened.

Seizing the opportunity, the mother closed the gap between them and covered his mouth with hers. Goku gasped in her mouth and froze up when her tongue began dancing about.

_CLANG!_

Chichi pulled away in shock and Goku found his breath again. The woman's smirk crossed her face when she saw what had made the loud clanging sound. Goku turned to look behind him and lost his breath again.

The frying pan lay upside down on the wooden floor, and the half-cooked eggs were spilled in a disastrous mess with the butter not even fully melted as it lay next to Vegeta's feet. The prince stood there staring at the couple on the couch, his face showing no evidence of any emotion.

"Vegeta!" Goku cried out as he jumped from the seat, "I can explain!"

"OH GOKU!" Chichi said loudly, feigning shyness, "I can't believe you just kissed me out of the blue like that!"

"WHAT? No!" The Saiyian-jinn pleaded, "It didn't happen like that, Vegeta! Just listen to me!"

Still wordless, Vegeta looked at his husband, then to Chichi, then back to Goku. The younger man's eyes pleaded with him, but the older fighter turned away and headed upstairs.

"Oh my God…," Goku groaned as his whole being seemed to drop.

Chichi quickly grabbed his arm and rubbed up against him, "Well, I see you're still a really good kisser! I was hoping Vegeta didn't ruin-

"CHICHI!" the fighter yelled as he pulled away from her, "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

Her good mood smashed with rejection, she rested her fists on her hips, "I was getting my husband back from a barbarian! He doesn't deserve you! He was turning you and our son into monsters like him!"

"What are you saying?" Goku shouted, "Vegeta's changed a lot! You have no idea who he-

The fighter was interrupted by the sound stomping on the stairs. He looked up to see Vegeta dressed in his battle armor with a duffle bag in his right hand and a half asleep Kalez under his left arm.

"What are you doing?" the younger Saiyian-jinn asked.

The infamous vein appeared on Vegeta's forehead, "I am taking my son and leaving."

Chichi held herself back from dancing while Goku's jaw dropped, "WHAT?"

"If you want your old life back with that hag, then fine!" the prince snarled, "Take it! I won't be a nuisance in your lives!"

"WAIT!" Goku cried out.

The plea went unheeded as the prince kicked opened the front door and flew off into the pale blue sky.

"Vegeta…" the hero mumbled as he watched him go.

Flying as fast and far as he could, Vegeta allowed his rage to propel him and grow his flaming blue aura. Kalez held on tight to his mother's suit, a brutal struggle on his part. Ignoring the violent buckling of the hundred year old trees beneath him, Vegeta could only do one thing.

"FUCKING BASTARD!" he shouted.

At Capsule Corp., the good man Dr. Briefs peered into the large capacity refrigerator. He had spied on his wife earlier in the day and gathered enough intel to know that a large chocolate cake had arrived. He caught sight of it: the fudge icing engulfing all three layers, ripened strawberries sitting on top of icing mounds like royals on the throne, and raspberries placed delicately in the middle like a field of flowers.

The old man's mouth watered at the sight of it and the black cat lounging on his shoulder meowed. The cake was in perfect condition: no swipe of a finger, it had not touched the side of the carton it came in, and all the fruit was there. Boldness, bravery, and hunger compelled him to remove it from the fridge and cut himself a large piece. A hum in his throat and a spring in his step, Dr. Briefs headed to the living room to enjoy his spoils. He stopped the moment he was in the room. Horror, terror, and cowardice froze his movements. He saw what waiting there.

_Love Flowing Down the Mountain. _

The doctor swallowed the lump in his throat. There was only one reason for that particular chick flick to been on the television.

"Damn men!"

Both man and cat cringed at the sound of Bulma's shrill and lightly slurred voice. "They're all assholes!" the blue-haired woman continued.

"AND LIARS!" a second loud booming voice almost caused the old man to lose his cake.

The doctor slowly tip-toed behind the couch, hoping to remain unseen and therefore, not be punished for his gender.

"_My love, my heart, my only one… I want nothing more to in your arms… forever!" _

"Yeah right!" Bulma yelled at the screen. She tormented the pint of ice cream on her lap with a fierce stab of her spoon.

"I'm sure he says that about every woman he's dated," Vegeta scoffed before filling his mouth with his own ice cream.

Dr. Briefs was almost to the doorway leading to the stairway and away from the recently dumped duo. Euphoria began to set in when he saw the light of the doorway. His eyes widened with joy and his mouth watered with the idea of eating this cake on the veranda outside.

The old man's dreams were shattered by Kalez, who had blocked his passage.

"Is that cake?" the boy asked.

Dr. Briefs shook his head, "N-no…"

"Can I have it?" the little boy said reaching up.

The old man raised the plate higher, "No! This is mine!"

Kalez dropped his arms and went for a new tactic, "MA!"

"WHAT?" the Saiyian-jinn bellowed as he took a slip from his glass of white wine.

Before Kalez could say anything, the doctor shove the plate into the boy's hands and bolted out of the room. "Never mind, Ma!"

Vegeta grunted before downing the whole glass down and returning to the ice cream. Bulma stared hard at him, her jealousy and anger boiling up. Yesterday, she and Yamcha had broken off their on-again-off relationship for what the scarred warrior had said "For good." As she sat across from the Saiyian-jinn, the genius inventor could not help but be angry at Vegeta for getting farther than her in love.

"What the hell are you crying about?" she spat out, "At least he married you!"

"Yeah?" Vegeta spat back, "what good did it do me?"

Bulma sat up higher to glare at him, "You know, Vegeta, some people aren't as lucky!"

"I would disagree!" He shoveled a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, "They love you one day, then the next day they dump you for their ex!"

The woman shook her head at him, "Look at you! You disgust me!"

With another spoonful of his dessert in his mouth, he looked up at her confused. Bulma continued, "What the hell happened to you?" She got up from her seat and leaned over him until their noses were only inches apart. "You are the Prince of all Saiyian-jinns! You terrified planets and galaxies with your awesome power and disregard for life! Now look at you!" She pointed out his pitiful way he sat under her, "Crying over a man! A third class Saiyian-jinn I will remind you! Gobbling down pints of…" She looked at the carton of ice cream, "Weight Watchers vanilla ice cream!"

"But…" Vegeta said pathetically, "it's only 2 points per serving…"

"NO EXCUSES!" Bulma cried out, "You will get off this damn couch and go and get your man back from that harlot!"

Letting the carton of ice cream fall, Vegeta stood up, "Yes… yes, you're right…" His eyes darted about the room, "I've failed as a prince and a Saiyian-jinn. I've given up and let that woman take Kakarrot from me…" He swayed slightly as he tried to walk passed Bulma.

There it dawned on him.

"There's only one thing I can do…" he mumbled.

Tossing her glass to the side, Bulma chugged down a quarter of her wine down straight from bottle. "Yeah? Well, get out of here and do it!" she hissed at him. Quietly, the Saiyian-jinn left the room without leaving a clue to where he might go.

"Bulma, dear?" At the sound of her name, the genius looked up to see the disappointed face of her mother. "Bulma… don't you think you were being too hard on him?"

The blue haired woman's mood made a dramatic change; a telltale sign that the wine was really starting to affect her. "You're right, Mom. I'll apologize to him. He's going through a rough time and I'm not helping."

Putting the wine bottle down, Bulma made her way out the doorway to find the Saiyian-jinn. "Vegeta!" she called out as she wandered the compound. Searching his room, the greenhouse, the animal area, and the lab for her father's prototypes she could see no sign of Vegeta.

"I hope he didn't just fly off," Bulma mumbled to herself as she walked to the last room she wanted to inspect: her personal laboratory. The door slid opened automatically and her eyes caught a glint of shining metal. The woman sobered up quickly when she saw that it was a gun aimed at Vegeta's temple, "V-Vegeta?"

The prince closed his eyes tightly and said, "There's only one thing I can do!" His fingered pulled the trigger.

"VEGETA! DON'T!"

MTB: I can already feel the hatred from the readers for not only putting this chapter out so late, but for also adding a ridiculous cliff-hanger to it. So sorry about the tardiness, I was recently accepted to a major university and preparing to leave home has taken up most of my time. I'm leaving at the end of the month and I _will_ have this entire fic done before I go. (Whether I want to or not.) I always appreciate reviews and helpful criticism! Thank so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

MTB: Hooray! Another chapter! Go me! And go you! I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for you guys! Let's get this ball rolling! Here's chapter 6! (Disclaimer: I know nothing! And own nothing!)

Ouji-Sama! Fight for Your Man!

Chapter 6

Bulma looked down at the aftermath of Vegeta's desperate actions. Her face masked with a look of calm, even when a mixture of bile and acid churned in her stomach. Yamcha stood next to her, his hand over his mouth as he stood in shock.

The former bandit had only arrived moments ago after Bulma had called him to come over and help her with the situation. She could only give a glance at the weapon Vegeta used which was lying on the floor next to his body.

"My…my God.." Yamcha stammered, "How could he…?" He felt like vomiting at the sight but held back. "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

"Yes," Bulma agreed quietly, "It truly is a disgusting sight." She crossed her arms and shouted out, "It's that right… VEEVEE!"

A rather harsh look of contempt on her face, the Saiyian-jinn prince who had been transformed into a woman with the science of Bulma's bizarre invention, glanced away from the two. Ignoring Bulma's rage and Yamcha's disgust, Vegeta stood up with as much dignity as she could muster and dusted herself off. "If you'll excuse me," she said politely.

"Oh no, you don't!" Bulma screeched, "You are gonna stand here and explain yourself to me!"

Crossing her arms with a snort, Vegeta said, "I have nothing to explain to you."

"You have something to explain to me!" Yamcha interjected, "Dude, I hit on you!"

Vegeta yelled back at him, "How do you think I felt! I had to shower like six times!"

Yamcha looked crestfallen, "That's a little mean to say…"

"Look!" Bulma said interrupting the fighters, "I just have to know, Vegeta, how long has _this_," she gestured to her female form, "been going on?"

"This only happened twice!" Vegeta lied, "When you saw me for the first time at Kakarrot's home and then at the party! That's it!"

"Why did you do it at all?" Yamcha asked.

The temporary female groaned knowing there would be more questions once she started answering. "The first time was an accident! I was digging through my bags and I hit the trigger on the gun! It hit me and I found myself a woman! The only reason I went to the party the way I did was because I didn't want anyone knowing it was me!"

"Why were you at Son-kun's house in the first place?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta swallowed a lump in her throat before stammering out an answer, "T-training. I was staying there to further my training. I… um… figured at the time… if I wanted to become a Super Saiyian-jinn, I should train with one."

The Saiyian-jinn received a confused look from Yamcha and a look of angry disbelief from Bulma. "Uh-huh," the blue-haired woman mumbled sarcastically.

"WHAT?" Vegeta barked.

Bulma shrugged, "Nothing."

Vegeta rolled back her petite shoulders proudly, "Well, if that's it, I'll be going now."

Raising her hand, Bulma stopped the temporary female, "Hold up. I understand why you had to be VeeVee the first two times, but why now?"

Vegeta turned away from them and sneered, "That bitch challenged me last night, before she stole Kakarrot. She said that she could be a better housewife than I." She glanced over her shoulder before continuing, "Before I had a chance to prove her wrong, she told me I had already lost because I wasn't a woman."

The scientist fell over, "So you're doing this because of what Chichi said?"

Vegeta rounded on her, "This is a matter of pride! She defiled what is mine! And I will make her pay for it!"

"By doing this?" Bulma snapped, "What will this prove?"

Vegeta bared her teeth at the other woman, "It will prove that no matter what little obstacle that foolish whore puts in my way, I will overcome it. Kakarrot is mine and I will make exceptions to no one. If she wants Kakarrot, she will have to pry him from my cold, dead hands." Turning on her heel, the female Saiyian-jinn stalked out of the room and into the hallway.

Dumbstruck, Bulma and Yamcha slipped each other a sideways glance. "Is it me," Yamcha asked, "or is Vegeta even scarier when he's a woman?"

In the thick forests surrounding Mount Paozu, quick movement dashed within the brushes. Darting from one bush to another, the seemingly unseen evaded the naked eye. It stopped behind a wild blueberry bush. Rising from behind it, Goku held a branch in each hand. As he looked left and right, various leaves fell from his unruly hair. He slowly crept back down to the dirt with his disguise. Still gripping the branches, the Saiyian-jinn went into a leopard crawl to remain unseen from his predator.

"GOKU-SA!"

Goku gulped at how close the sound was to him. He began to crawl faster to avoid capture.

"GOKU-SA!"

He ducked behind a large red oak. Holding his branches close to him, Goku peered around the bark.

"Goku-sa."

"AAAHH!" Goku screamed in a much more feminine way than he wanted. When he realized he had screamed in such a manner, the Saiyain-jinn cleared his throat. "AAAHH," Goku said in a deepen voice.

Ignoring his voice change, Chichi placed her hands on her hips. "What are you doing out here, Goku-sa?"

Rubbing the back of his head, the hero did not hide the truth, "I was looking for Vegeta. I was hoping he and Kalez didn't go too far."

The woman frowned, "Why are you even bothering? Vegeta said he wasn't going to stand in the way of our love."

Goku crossed his arms, "He did not say that. He was mad and just needed to blow off some steam. He'll be back."

_With a vengeance_, Goku thought miserably.

Chichi nodded, "And when he comes back, get him to sign some divorce papers."

"What?" Goku said in shock, "I'm not doing that! I don't want to divorce him!"

"Well," the mother said as she inspected at her fingernails, "how do you ever expect us to remarry if you don't divorce Vegeta first?"

A look of confusion and disbelief fell over the hero's face, "Remarry you? I never said I would do that!"

"It was implied."

"No, it wasn't!" Goku retorted

"Look," Chichi said, "it's obvious you still love me, and I'm willing to forgive you for your infidelity-

Goku cut her off, "Wait a minute. What do you mean 'it's obvious?'"

She shrugged, "Yeah, even Vegeta noticed it. We had a little talk about it last night."

Every part of Goku froze, down to his atoms. "Y-y-you guys…," he stammered, "talked about it..?"

"Yep," Chichi replied, "Well, Vegeta was obviously in denial about it, but I'm quite sure he knew."

His throat choking up, Goku asked, "Knew exactly what?"

With a smug look, she answered, "That I'm the one who's better for you."

The hero groaned loudly at her words. Chichi's meddling plus Vegeta's temper and pride: an explosion was bound to happen in the future. He had to control all three elements of destruction before anything went wrong. Goku turned from the mother to walk back to the woods.

Chichi grabbed his arm suddenly, "Where are you going?"

Goku tugged his arm back lightly, "I've got to find Vegeta and Kalez! I can't stop now!"

"Oh, no you don't, mister!" said Chichi with a wag of her finger, "I've been looking for you for hours and I need you to come with me to the supermarket!"

"The supermarket?" Goku asked in confusion, "For what? We have plenty of food."

The woman scoffed, "I'm sure you'd like to believe that whatever Vegeta has been shoving down your throat is food, but I've always know what's better for you." She pulled him along as she made her way back to the house. "I'm going to cook up some _real_ food for my two boys from now on."

"Chichi," Goku explained as he reluctantly followed after her, "I really don't have time to go to the supermarket! I gotta find Vegeta!"

The dark haired woman continued dragging him along by his strong arm, "You can look for him later! I need you and Gohan to help me with the groceries! "But I-

"No buts!" Chichi interrupted. At the front door now, the two continued to argue. "You know I get chased by wild animals every time I go shopping!"

"Because you keep provoking them!" Goku retorted.

Chichi grasped the door handle and turned it, "You know how I-

Their conversation was cut short by the figure sitting in seiza on the front doorway. The unknown person slowly lifted their head up. "Welcome back, danna-sama," said a feminine voice.

Goku and Chichi stared at the person in quiet shock for a moment. The Saiyian-jinn hero leaned in a little to take a closer look at the person. "Wait a… Vegeta?" he exclaimed.

"Vegeta!" Chichi repeated in shock.

"GAH!" exclaimed the temporary female in pain as she fell out of seiza. Vegeta pointed at Goku angrily, "You bastard! You should have come home sooner! My legs are numb from that stupid position!"

"Jeez," said Goku, "How long were you like that?"

"I dunno," the prince groaned, "maybe an hour…" Both human and Saiyian-jinn cringed at the admission.

Chichi moved the conversation in another direction with a wave of her hands, "Wait a minute! You can't seriously be Vegeta!"

"HA!" Vegeta laughed as she quickly stood up. However, she fell back to the floor in pain as her numb legs collapsed. Not one to lose, Vegeta started explaining from the wood floor. "Bulma invented a machine that will allow me to change my gender whenever I choose!" Vegeta smirked at her rival, "Now I can't be disqualified from your challenge!"

"What..?" Goku mumbled.

A stunned Chichi rubbed her head, "I can't believe Bulma would invent something so stupid. She really needs a man. And I can't believe you actually did this."

"That's right!" Vegeta said proudly as she grabbed the wall and slowly pulled herself up. "I told you! I am the prince of all Saiyian-jinns! No matter what challenge you give me I will reign supreme!" She dusted off her armor when her legs finally took weight.

Goku looked at the two women, "What are you guys talking about?"

Vegeta pointed at Chichi, "She declared that between both of us, she would be the superior housewife! I have accepted that challenge!"

"Wait!" the hero said, "You guys don't have to do that because of me!"

Vegeta pushed him away, "This isn't about you! This is about pride! This is about honor! The things that make a housewife!"

"What?" Goku gasped.

"He's right," Chichi said quietly to Goku. She stared down her new opponent with narrow eyes, "I'm gonna mop circles around you."

"I'm gonna turn you into Tuesday's leftovers," Vegeta snarled.

"You won't last two minutes," the mother sneered.

Vegeta chuckled, "You know, I tried on your clothes before. It was too small in the bust and too big in the waist for me."

Chichi lounged at her but Goku pulled her back. Snarling insults at the female prince, the mother tried to pry herself away from Goku's arms. Suddenly she stopped struggling and let out a dark chuckle, "I say we make this interesting."

Vegeta narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"We make this public," Chichi explained, "All of our friends. Get a neutral judge and let them decide who's better for Goku."

"What?" the hero exclaimed.

"Agreed," Vegeta said.

"What?" said Goku again, "You guys are out of your minds!"

An hour later, Bulma stood in her front yard pinching her nose, "You guys are out of your minds."

Chichi crossed her arms, "I didn't invent a gender bending machine."

"You…," Bulma started but was distracted by the scene going on to her left, "Guys! Knock it off already!"

Members of the Z gang stood on the grass, staring at the oddity in front of them. Mouths agape as if to ask questions but would shut close quickly. Stunned silence engulfed the group as they continued to stare. Oolong finally spoke up, "This is freaky."

Vegeta snarled at him.

"Let me get this straight," Tenshinhan said, "You're VeeVee?"

The prince snorted at him.

"You hit on him!" Chaozu exclaimed to Yamcha, gaining the interest of everyone else.

The scarred man glowered are him, "Don't remind me! I'm still trying to forget about it!"

The old man Master Roshi suddenly fainted and started convulsing. The surprised group of friends jumped back and looked about in terror. Master Roshi stopped convulsing and went on to a new form of movement. He rolled back and forth and clutched his chest as he did.

"What do I do?" he hollered, "Such a beautiful woman, but she's a man on the inside! I want to squeeze them tig ol' bitties but it's Vegeta!" He sat up and gave Vegeta a lustful look, "So curvy! So soft! So sexy! And so repulsive at the same time!" The old man cringed at the thought.

Before he could continued his soliloquy, Vegeta stomped down on the old master's chest. "Shut up! I'm well aware of how ridiculous I look!"

Chaozu pointed at Yamcha again, "You hit on him!"

"Will you shut up!" the former bandit hissed.

Kuririn emerged bravely to take Vegeta's slender hand, "It's alright, Vegeta. If no one else can accept you, I can."

Vegeta slammed her fist into the short fighter's round head, dropping him like a heavy stone in water.

Chaozu pointed to Yamcha again, "You hit on him!"

"You son of a-" Yamcha said as he reached for the other fighter.

"YAMCHA!" Bulma screeched, "Knock it off!" The man shrunk back and looked at the ground sheepishly. Bulma turned back to Chichi and exhaled, "So you need a judge for this 'Housewife Competition?'"

"Yes," Chichi replied, "Someone neutral and fair. You're a good friend of Goku-sa's, and I figured you would be the best choice."

Bulma sighed, "Honestly, I would not be a good choice." The dark haired woman looked at her puzzled and the genius explained, "I think Son-kun and Vegeta are a good match. They've both benefited from being together and have changed for the better."

Chichi patted the other woman's shoulder, "Thank you for your traitorous honesty." Bulma rolled her eyes as the mother passed her and went on to inspect other candidates for judge. Chichi passed by each person, shaking her head in disapproval. "No… No… Oh God, no…. No…" After moving through the crowd like a game of "Duck, Duck, Goose," the mother crossed her arms and pouted. "Is there no one who will judge us fairly?"

"Look, Chichi," said Kuririn rubbing his sore head, "it's not that we don't like you. But to be honest, everyone thinks Goku and Vegeta shouldn't be split up." The short fighter leaned in closer to her and whispered, "Just think about it! If they split up, Vegeta will go back to being evil and crazy."

Chichi grabbed his ear and tugged harshly, "And if they don't split up, Goku-sa will end up evil and crazy!"

Kuririn pulled back, clutching his ear in pain. Chichi continued on her rant, "So everyone here has an opinion!"

"I don't," said Piccolo. The tall Namekian had been standing quietly behind her.

The mother thought about the possibly, but shook her head, "No, you're a bad influence on my Gohan."

The green fighter scoffed and moved over to a mortified Goku. The Saiyian-jinn fighter rubbed his temples to ease his throbbing headache. "I was going to be impartial, but now I'm gonna put my money on Vegeta," Piccolo mumbled.

"Please tell me again why this is happening, Piccolo," Goku said.

"Because you choose not to marry sane people," Piccolo answered.

"Touché," the hero said with a shrug.

Chichi rested her fists on her hips, "I can't believe there's not one person who can judge! How am I supposed to beat Vegeta if we can't start the competition?"

"I'll judge your competition!" said a foreign voice from outside the group. The crowd turned to find a man with blonde hair, dark sunglasses, and a dark navy suit standing just outside the Capsule Corp. gate. A plastic bag of groceries in one hand and with a happy wave with the other, he entered the compounds. "I heard your conversation and thought 'I have no idea what these people are talking about!' And a light bulb went off in my head! I don't really know you guys well enough to make any judgments so I'm the perfect guy to host your competition!"

"HEY!" Goku exclaimed suddenly, "You're that guy from the tournaments! The announcer!"

The announcer nodded, "It's been a while since you guys entered the tournaments! I'm surprised you remembered me at all."

"What are you doing here?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I live in the next town over and I'm visiting some relatives who live a couple of blocks away," he gestured to the bag in his hand, "We needed some ingredients from dinner and I offered to pick them up."

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, you live around here? I figured you slept in the tournament building or something like that."

"Goku," said the announcer, "the tournament only comes once every five years. I can't pay my bills with that job. I'm actually an anchorman for the news in the city I live in. I take a break from work when the tournament starts so I can host there."

"Oh," Goku said thoughtfully, "that makes more sense."

"Now," said the announcer clapping his hands together, "what's this little competition all about?"

Chichi intervened, "It's a housewife competition! It's between me and her." She pointed to the female Vegeta standing with her arms crossed. "Winner gets the honor of being Goku-sa's wife!"

The announcer looked at her and then at Goku, "I thought you already married this crazy broad."

"Hey!"

Goku sighed, "It's a long story and it's very complicated. Involves the dragon balls."

"Say no more," the blonde man nodded. Wringing his hands together in excitement, the announcer said, "Ok, a battle between two beautiful housewives! There will be three challenges!" Removing his microphone from his jacket pocket, he began his job as host. "The first challenge: Clean House! The winner of this challenge proves that a clean home is a happy home!"

"Wait," said Kuririn, "we're gonna start now?"

"No time like the present, my friend," said the announcer.

"What about your dinner?" asked Gohan.

The blonde man looked down at the bag in his hand quietly. Tucking his microphone in his jacket, he said, "Be right back! Get like a seating area set up while I'm gone! It'll make it more like a real event!"

He bolted down the street, eager to get to his relatives' home quickly so he could return. Goku crossed his arms, "Man, I can't believe our luck!"

"I can't believe he carries that microphone with him everywhere," said Yamcha.

"You hit on him!" Chaozu said to Yamcha.

"What the hell, Chaozu!"

MTB: Holy crap, I can't believe how long this chapter took me. I had literally no time until today to work on this. I'm gonna be working late into the nights to finish this fic. BTW, seiza is a very formal way of sitting in the Japanese culture. But Vegeta's actually doing a very old tradition of greeting the husband when he comes home. Like 1800's old. Also the announcer guy's appearance: I was originally going to have Kuririn, Yamcha, and Chaozu be the judges and they were going to act like the announcer guy throughout the competition. But I noticed the guy doesn't get much air time and he is one of my favorite extra characters in the show. He's outside the group so he wouldn't be biased, but he has an understanding of just how strong Goku and the rest are so I wouldn't have to go through the trouble of having someone explain things to him.

Next time on "Ouji-Sama! Fight for Your Man!" The battle between housewives begins! Who will be victorious in the ring of vacuums? Who will crumble like homemade apple crumble? Find out next time!


	7. Chapter 7

MTB: Hello again, everyone! Sorry about the wait! The Gods of Fan-fiction just would not give me any time to work on this chapter... But this new chapter is going to rather interesting and will make you guys really happy! I can just sense it! So now on to the fic! (Disclaimer: I am poor and own nothing!)

Ouji-Sama! Fight for Your Man!

Chapter 7

"Welcome to the Housewife Olympics, everyone!"

Kuririn gave the announcer a look of disbelief, "Housewife Olympics?"

"Yes!" the blonde man said proudly. He leaned down to Kuririn's level, "It s marketing, you know? I gotta sell this! Make some money from merchandising!"

Kuririn scoffed, "Merchandising? Nobody's selling anything from this! It's just two idiotic women who are fighting over an idiotic man!"

The other man was puzzled, "Then what's that guy selling over there?"

Kuririn looked over to where the announcer was pointing; at the small area where the group had set up some lawn chairs for the audience area. Oolong raised up several photographs, "I got two sets of souvenir photos! Which one do you want? An autographed photo of the motherly and sweet Chichi? Or some sexy pictures of Queen VeeVee? Take your pick!"

"Oh!" said Gohan, "Let me get one of Mom!"

Choazu raised his hand, "I want VeeVee!

"I can't choose!" said Tenshinhan, "I'll take one of each!"

Choazu handed his picture of VeeVee to Yamcha, "Here, I got this for you! But don't let Bulma see!"

The former bandit turned around in his seat, "You little-!" Before he could wrap his hands around the shorter fighter's neck, Tenshinhan left his shoe's imprint on scarred warrior's face.

Goku sighed when he saw the interaction and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had never felt a situation go so awry, not even in battles. He felt another painful headache come on and rubbed his temples. When Piccolo approached him, the Saiyian-jinn gave him a glance but ignored his stare.

"So," said the Namek, "I'm guessing the whole situation came after you talked to them?"

Goku started to sweat and nervously said, "Y-yeah..."

"And that's a no," said Piccolo, "Excuse me, I'm going to talk to Vegeta... or VeeVee."

Goku grabbed his shoulder before he could go any farther. In a deadly voice, the hero said, "I'm sure Gohan's not going to miss you too much."

Before Piccolo could retort harshly, the announcer spoke up, "All right everyone! The first challenge is Clean House!" He pushed a television screen on a small table with wheels in front of the audience area. He switched the screen on which displayed the rules. "In this challenge, both wives will have an area with an equal amount of filth. There will be a time limit of thirty minutes to clean. Points will be given for the following category: Cleanliness, the time it took to clean, and the techniques used. Whoever has the most points wins!"

"And exactly where are we supposed to find a place for us to clean?" Chichi inquired.

Bulma brightened up when an idea hit her, "I know just the place! This way!" With a wave of her hand, she lead the group to the automatic doors of her private lab. As the doors swished open, the entire gang gasped.

As they looked around, all anyone could see was wires, broken machinery, car parts, spilled motor oil, and flashes of sparks coming from every which way. Humanoid robots spread out among the mess like corpses. A variety of colored wires were mixed together like tangled up Christmas lights. Ceiling panels hung upside down from their post, revealing the inner workings of the building. Stacks of blueprints and papers were pinned to the walls and splayed out on the floor.

Bulma displayed it all proudly, "This is my testing lab! This is where my ideas are tested! If they work, then they move on to my other lab! But if they don't, ... well, they kinda just stay here."

"NO," said Vegeta firmly, "I refuse to use this location."

Chichi raised her eyebrows at the female prince, then smirked. "What's the matter?" she mocked, "This too much for you?"

The Saiyian-jinn female glared at her, "Not even close. I just don't want to be free labor for Bulma."

Bulma played with her fingers, "It's not free labor, … technically."

The announcer entered the room quietly, and began to look about the lab with a upward tip of his sunglasses. He hopped over large unknown machines, and quickly dodged when a small avalanche of computer chips tumbled next to him. "Yes...," he said slowly, "Yes... This is perfect!"

"Alright!" Bulma exclaimed, "Free labor!"

The blonde man raised his hands in triumph, "This is the site for our cleaning challenge!" He turned to face the gaping group, "Give me a moment to find a good area to each competitor and we'll start."

Goku moved through the small crowd to meet Vegeta and Chichi. When he reached them, he said, "Look, this has gone on long enough!" The hero put his fists on hips and stood up straight, "I know I'm charming and handsome and irresistible, but this isn't worth it!" When he noticed both wives had ignored him, his shoulders dropped, "Can't we just talk...?"

"The time for talk is over," Vegeta said in the harshest voice she could manage.

"Besides," said Chichi, "we have everyone here and we've already paid the announcer for the whole day with your credit card."

"What!" Goku exclaimed, "I thought he was doing this for free! And why my credit card?"

"Kakarrot's right!" Vegeta said suddenly. Goku breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the prince's words. Until the female prince said, "Why did we used his credit card? We should have used Bulma's credit card! She's making us clean her lab!"

The hero groaned and smacked his forehead as the announcer made his way back. "I'm finished!" said the man, "I got everything set up! Let's get this started! Follow me!" He gestured with his hand for the group to head inside.

A bright white strip of tape separated the lab in two; going down the wall across the floor, and up the wall on the other side. The announcer had quickly shoved the various piles junk away from the middle and were split evenly between each wife's area. In his hand, he held a black stopwatch, "The moment I press the start button, you can began. Clean the best you can in thirty minutes time! I won't give you a second more!"

Chichi and the female Vegeta moved over to their respected spots. "In front of you two," the announcer said, "are several bottles of cleaners. Feel free to use them."

"This is going to be a piece of cake," Vegeta said with a smirk.

Chichi crossed her arms and shot the temporary female a nasty look.

"Ready..." the blonde man said as he gripped the stopwatch, "Set... GO!" The moment he said that, he clicked the start button and Chichi grabbed the cleaners swiftly. With quick precision, the mother began wiping down the oil slick counter tops. She grabbed various machine parts, throwing some in a large trash bin and attempted to sort others in cabinets. The human woman continued her task of wiping, dusting, and sweeping her area as the timer kept on going.

Ten minutes into the contest, Chichi looked over to Vegeta's area to check her progress. The human dropped her cleaning rag when she saw the female Saiyian-jinn standing there and looking bored. The counter tops were still messy, the machinery still left in a chaotic pile, and a plethora of paperwork were scattered about.

"Halfway done!" called the announcer.

Chichi raised an eyebrow, halfway done and the prince had not pick up a single item. The human decided to ignore the other woman for now and continued to clean. She mopped up oil and other unknown fluids from the robot prototypes off the floor.

"Ten minutes!" another call came.

Chichi flinched at the call, she still had much to do. There were heavy weighted machines that needed to be move and the papers needed to be sorted out. Moving on the task of sorting the papers, the mother tried her best to sort the papers from important blueprints and receipts from Chinese take-out.

"Five minutes!"

Chichi glanced over to Vegeta's area and let out an unintelligible sound. The prince was actually napping away at the still horrendously messy desk. The mother stood in shock and confusion until she realized she still had much to do.

"ONE MINUTE LEFT!"

A smirk glided over the female Saiyian-jinn's face, "All the time I need."

Quickly fazing out with super speed, Vegeta warped about her space. With the greatest ease, she cleared the tables, the heavy machinery was disposed of, and the paperwork fluttered to their appropriate files. Chichi's jaw dropped at the other wife's speed.

"That's what Vegeta was doing," she mumbled, "Proving he's better than me by giving himself as little time as possible to finish!" The mother looked at her progress, "And I'm still not done!"

"Thirty seconds left!" the announcer called.

Chichi scrubbed at an oil spot with all her might, while Vegeta wrung out her wet cleaning cloth into a bucket.

"Twenty seconds left!"

The human woman struggled to lift a bucket of metal bolts, while the prince fixed a piece of ceiling panel.

"Ten seconds!"

Chichi tripped over her bucket, and Vegeta set down a pencil holder back in its place.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" the blonde man counted down, "STOP!"

Having finished before the time was up, Vegeta stood proudly by her work. Chichi collapsed to her knees, grasping on to a work table. The human woman's lip trembled as tears threatened to fall. She had lost to a false wife. She bit her lip as the shame began to build.

The announcer made his way toward them, "Okay, ladies. I'm gonna check your area and tally up the results."

Vegeta stood next to Goku and Chichi trudged to the hero's other side. The blonde human looked about at Chichi's result, jotting down on his clipboard. Then he gave a look over at Vegeta's work, however, he did not take notes.

The female Saiyian-jinn smirked when she noticed the lack of penmanship, "Looks like he didn't find any problems with my cleaning ability."

The mother gulped loudly, finding herself very nervous. She was so sure she would beat Vegeta, but now... she did not know anymore. The other wife was much quicker and the work was much more impressive. Chichi shook in her shoes, feeling regret about challenging him.

"Time for the results!" the announcer said, "And the winner is..."

Every member of the crowd leaned in close to hear the victor.

"CHICHI!"

"WHAT?" Vegeta bellowed at the blonde man, "She didn't even finish! How the hell did she win!?"

Chichi, excited and shocked, began jumping about happily, "I won!"

He cleared his throat before answering Vegeta in a matter-of-fact tone, "While you did finish before and your area was impeccable, you lost because: a good housewife should never wait until the very last minute to clean."

Sputtering angrily, Vegeta reached out for the human's throat, but then decided to go for Bulma's small wrist instead. The blue-haired woman exclaimed in terror as the prince dragged her out of the laboratory, all the while cursing loudly.

Goku groaned again as the announcer tipped up his glasses and said, "Well, I guess that's it for today." Turning to the small crowd, the blonde man exclaimed, "Tomorrow, ladies and gentlemen, we will begin a new contest! The challenge will be: Shopping! Who can get more bang for their buck? We'll find out tomorrow!"

With a small bow, the man concluded the day's event. As the crowd of family and friends begin to head out of the laboratory, they were halted at the door by a small and angry presence.

"MA!" Kalez cried out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Kalez!" Goku said in response to seeing his youngest son.

Mrs. Briefs cupped her hands, "Oh, dear me. I thought you went and took a nap."

The little Saiyian-jinn grumbled sleepily and Goku picked him up in his arms. "Hey there, buddy," the father said, "how ya been?"

"Hungry... Where's Ma?" Kalez groused.

"Well...," Goku hesitated, "Ma's a little busy right now. If you're hungry, I'll make you something to eat." He motioned to Gohan, "You too, Gohan, come on." The three members of the Son family headed to the large home, the younger boys eager at the prospect of food.

Meanwhile, Bulma sat wearily in her office chair, watching the Saiyian-jinn prince stalk back and forth on her carpet. Now back to his original self, Vegeta muttered angrily about the day's result. He cursed the announcer and the "husband-thieving, she-devil, banshee, whore of a succubus, bitch from Hell," only loud enough for the blue-haired woman to hear.

A vibration in Bulma's pocket broke her away from Vegeta's ramblings, and she reached for her small red cell phone. Tapping the touch screen lightly, she found a text message from Yamcha and prayed for some good news. She frowned when she read it. "Hey, Vegeta," she said the surly prince, "Yamcha just text me. It seems the next challenge for tomorrow is shopping."

Vegeta stopped pacing at the news and a slow dangerous smirk crawled over his face. "That one," he chuckled, "She will not win."

Bulma covered her face with her hands.

Unbeknownst to all the of the fighters and their friends, a rather interesting figure had just entered the compound and found his way to the receptionist desk. With a light tap, he rang the bell, informing the young office lady of the visitor. Turning away from the copier with a smile, she said, "Hello! Welcome to Capsule Corp.! How can I help …. you...?"

Her voice trailed off when she saw the visitor. The odd figure only had this to say to her:

"Squawk."

The young lady looked the large bird up and down. She blinked several times at him, disbelief filling her mind. A small newsboy cap on his head, a large orange beak, and white feathers with black tips at his wings. He pointed at the white sack in his beak, "Squawk." The sack moved lightly and a small coo escaped.

Then it all made sense to the young receptionist.

"NO!" she shrieked. She slammed herself into the wall behind her, holding her hands out, "NO! Please! I'm not ready!"

"Squawk?" the Stork asked.

"Please!" she continued, "I just got with my boyfriend! He hates the idea of commitment! He'll dump me! I don't wanna be a mom! I'm too young!"

"Squawk! Squawk, squawk!" he said hurriedly, trying to calm her down.

"NO!" she screamed, rushing out of the building. The Stork blinked in confusion after she left, wondering what he was going to do now that she had left. He came around the desk and, with a triumphant squawk, found a map of Capsule Corp. He examined it quickly and pointed to the east.

"Squawk, squawk," he said, informing his passenger of their direction where they were heading to: the main office of Bulma Briefs.

With the help of the map, it did not take the strange duo long to find it. Although the Stork did receive odd looks from various passing scientists. He soon found himself at the large double doors and with a smile opened one of them. Slipping in easily, he let out a soft squawk when he thought his journey would soon be over. When he saw the looming eyes of Bulma's thirty office ladies targeting him, however, the cold feeling in his gut told him otherwise. "S-squawk...," he said shyly with a wave of his hand.

Sudden chaos ensued.

The Stork ducked as several chairs and even a desk were thrown at him as terror filled the single women. He bolted past them as they shrieked, "I'm not ready!" The bird caught sight of a door on the other side and knew it was his and the baby's only salvation.

He ran through the middle of the cubicles before he was stopped in his tracks by a 300 pound woman. Her dress was an old-fashioned, pink pastel, ruffled abomination and her arms were open as wide as they could be. She growled in her gravely voice, "It's about time! Give me my baby!" She made a grab for them, but the Stork slipped between her heavy legs.

It was a grave mistake: he caught sight of her panties.

The bird continued his dangerous quest, when suddenly, a large bag knocked him on the side of his head. The result was him being thrown back and the precious sack was launched in the air. The Stork recovered quickly upon seeing the baby flying across the room. Getting to his feet, he ran with all his might to where he predicted the baby would land.

As the white sack descended, the Stork dived to catch it, and the world went into slow-motion.

"Ssssqqquuuaaawwkkk!"

With a gentle thud, the sack fell into his wings and he let out a sigh of relief. However, when he took a good look at what he caught, it was actually a designer handbag. Roughly tossing the bag aside, the Stork looked around for the baby, and to his horror, found it hanging above him from a hanging light fixture. Dangling just at the edge by the tie of the sack, the bird prayed that it would not move until he was able to reach it. His prayers were not answered, the baby inside rolled to side and pulled the weight to the edge. The sack slipped, heading to the ground rapidly. The Stork launched himself in the air to catch it.

At that moment, an office lady rioting against motherhood, lit a stack of invoices with her cigarette lighter. Holding the blaze over her head, she gave a loud war cry. The heat and smoke from her fire reached the sprinkler system above and set off the alarm.

As the Stork caught the baby, a jet stream from the sprinkler hit him right the face.

Back in her office, Bulma looked up from her doodles she was drawing as Vegeta was venting. The fire alarm was set off in the room they were in. The loud buzzing noise made the prince curl his lips in anger. Bulma stood up from her desk, "I'm going to see what all the commotion is about. Stay here for a sec, Vegeta."

After she left the room, Vegeta blasted the fire alarm with his index finger and smirked.

Soaking wet, beaten, and highly confused, the Stork stood up from the ground. His feet shaking, he opened the sack to check on the baby. With a sigh of relief that the child was unharmed, he tied the sack closed and placed it back in his beak. With a determination rivaling steel, he found the door again and ran for it.

He was only a meter away when Bulma opened it fiercely. He ducked behind an overturned desk, fearing she would react the same way the other women did. The bird peeked over the desk and flinched when she started shouting.

"What the Hell is going on here!?" Bulma yelled. Her voice startled the women in the room and stopped their rioting. The genius could only stand in shock at the scene. Chairs, desks, and tables were overturned, light fixtures were pulled down from the ceiling, cubicles were broken and punched into, the floors and the women were wet from the sprinklers, and a woman in a ruffled pink dress was eating all the lunches from the company fridge.

In her rage, Bulma began going off on the office ladies, "I can't believe what I'm seeing here! What the hell got all of your panties in a fucking bunch?! This is going on all of your records-

As the blue-haired woman continued on her rant, the Stork was easily able to slip by without being seen. He closed the door behind him and sighed again.

"Hey, Bulma," Vegeta said, not noticing the bird, "Did you figure out what-"

The Saiyian-jinn choked on his words when he saw him.

"YOU!" Vegeta shouted pointing at the Stork.

"SQUAWK!" the bird responded and mimicked Vegeta.

The prince dropped his arm in shock, "What are you doing here?"

His answer was the large bird digging his wings into his feathered body and producing a clipboard and pen. "Squawk."

Much similar to the women before, Vegeta backed into a wall, "What!? No way!" With every step the Stork took closer to him, Vegeta tried to reason with him, "Look, right now's not a good time! Kakarrot and I are going through some stuff! We wanted to wait a little while longer before having another kid!"

"Squawk," said the Stork menacingly as he approached Vegeta with the clipboard.

"Look, can't you postpone this or something?"

"Squawk," was the negative reply.

"Well, can't I call a manager or some-

Vegeta's sentence was cut short when the Stork grabbed his collar and pulled him nose to beak. "Squawk. Squawk, squawk, squawk."

Looking into the bird's eyes, Vegeta had a sense that he was trying to explain some horrible thing that had happened. The Saiyian-jinn pushed the bird away, careful to avoid the baby. "Fine," Vegeta huffed and snatched the clipboard from him, "give it to me."

The Saiyian-jinn signed his name on the appropriate line and roughly handed the items back to bird, "There."

Taking the pen and clipboard, the Stork gave him the white sack from his beak. After he handed the baby over, tears started to cloud his vision and his beak let out little whimpering squawks. Vegeta looked at him with annoyance as the bird tried to hold back his tears.

With a roll of his eyes, the new parent asked, "Do you want to say Goodbye?"

The baby was quickly snatched back and the Stork cooed at it through the sack. Vegeta waited for the heartwarming moment to finish so he could gag. He got his new child back soon after from a shaky wing. The delivery bird turned away from them with a rough snort to keep the feelings in. As he opened to door to leave, he gave one more glance over his shoulder, but stopped himself from doing anything further than that.

Right after the door closed behind the Stork, Vegeta heard him bursting into tears. He rolled his eyes and huffed in frustration. Looking down at the sack in his hands, the prince said, "Well, might has well have a look at my new brat."

As he undid the tie, a sudden appearance of flame-like hair caught him off guard. Vegeta smirked when he saw it, hoping the rest of the child would match his own looks. He lifted the baby from the out of the sack and his jaw drop.

The newborn was a complete opposite of Kalez, Vegeta noted. While Kalez had his face, the boy had inherited Goku's hairstyle. This new child had inherited Vegeta's hairstyle including the bangs the prince once had in his childhood; but it's face was identical to Goku's. "The gene pool isn't quite creative, is it?" Vegeta mumbled to himself.

The baby's eyes opened and looked at Vegeta intently, before giving the new mother a wide toothless grin.

_Thump, thump. _

Vegeta pulled the newborn close to his chest, "Damn, you inherited that too." He pulled the diaper out enough to see inside, "Boy. Good." He picked up his new son a little higher to see him better. When the newborn smiled at him again, the prince let out a small smile of his own back at him.

The warm moment was destroyed horrifically by Bulma slamming the door open and shouting, "GODDAMN! You just can't find good help nowadays, I tell ya!" Her ranting was cut short when she saw the newborn in Vegeta's arms. She rubbed her eyes to know if what she saw was correct. "Vegeta?" she asked slowly, "Is that a baby?"

The prince rolled his eyes, "Yes, you stupid girl. I had another baby."

Bulma looked around the room, "You had another baby? Where did you put the afterbirth?"

"There was no afterbirth!" Vegeta shouted at her angrily.

"Where did it come out from...?" she asked although she was a little worried about the answer.

"It didn't..!" Vegeta started to yell but stopped himself. "Look, the Stork was just here and he delivered him to me, okay?"

Bulma shook her head, "Look, that may have worked on Goku, but its not gonna work on me. Now, where did it come out from?"

Vegeta decided to ignore her question and walked past her, "Speaking of Kakarrot, I need to let him know about his new son." He exited the room and was startled when he saw the horrid condition of office. He turned to Bulma, "Where did this come out of?"

In the large kitchen in the Briefs' family home compound, Goku drummed his fingers lightly on the table as he watched his two boys eat. Kalez swallowed everything indiscriminately while Gohan took his time and enjoyed the taste.

"Gohan," Goku said suddenly. The older boy looked up from his meal and gave him a questioning look. The older Saiyian-jinn knew Gohan had enough understanding of the situation to ask him a rather poignant question.

"Gohan, who do you like better? Your mom or Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Mom," Gohan replied without hesitation.

The father dropped his head on the table at Gohan's response. "Don't get me wrong, Dad," Gohan explained, "Uncle Vegeta treats me very well. But... well... it's Mom."

The hero sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"The real question is 'Who do _you_ like better?'" said a deep voice from the kitchen entryway.

Goku looked up from the tabletop and snorted at the tall, green Namek. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

Kuririn appeared behind Piccolo, "Not really."

The hero watched as Kuririn, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Choazu took seat at the large table. Yamcha, sitting the closest to him, leaned over and asked, "So, is it true? Who ever wins the Housewife Games gets to keep you?"

"No!" Goku responded, "They came up with this crazy idea all on their own!"

"So, who does get keep you?" Tenshinhan asked, leaning back in his chair.

Goku rubbed his aching forehead, "I want to stay with Vegeta. But I have this little nagging voice in the back of my head. And I wonder if Chichi never died, then would we even be together?"

The other fighters contemplated this question carefully. Choazu spoke up first, "But that's not what happened." Goku knitted his brows at the statement, so Choazu continued, "I mean, maybe you and Vegeta wouldn't be together if Chichi never died. You were always faithful to her, and despite the fact that she would get frustrated with you, she was faithful as well. Plus, you and Vegeta were such fierce enemies. So fierce that when you two came out as a couple, well, you saw how shocked we all were."

Kuririn spoke up from there, "Yeah, I mean we all thought you two would end up killing each other."

"I didn't," said Tenshinhan in a bored tone, "I figured if they fucked each other, they would probably end up becoming best friends."

For that comment, the three-eyed warrior received incredulous looks from the other fighters. He returned it, "Well, I was right, wasn't I?" Murmurs of agreements followed his question.

"F-f-f," Kalez started.

Goku quickly put a hand over the little boy's mouth, "Gohan, please take your brother and go to the other room."

The twelve-year old boy nodded, and lightly grasping his little brother's hand, led him to the living room to watch T.V. Goku let out the air in his lungs he was holding and went back to the conversation at hand.

"What I'm really worried about," the hero continued, "is the idea that if Chichi lived and we were still married; then what about Vegeta? Would he have gotten married to someone else later? Or would he never have married at all?" His eyes betraying a sadness unlike his usual demeanor, he looked at his friends, "What if we were really never meant to be, and this all happened by accident? Did I take Vegeta away from the person he was meant to be with? Did I take him away from someone who would have loved him even more than I do?"

"Pfft!"

Despite his best efforts, Yamcha could not contain his mirth. "What are you talking about, Son-kun?" he said between laughs. "There's a 99.9% chance that Vegeta would probably have ended up wandering the universe all by himself for the rest of his life! I honestly don't know anyone else crazy enough to love that maniac besides you!"

Kuririn smiled against his better judgment, "I think what Yamcha is trying to say is; you and Vegeta might be the last Saiyian-jinns in the universe for a reason. He's a prince and you are a 'lower class.' If the planet were there now, you two would have never even met."

"And besides," Tenshinhan began, but Yamcha's strong and sudden hand on his shoulder stopped him from saying anymore. The three-eyed fighter lightly jumped at the contact and stared at scarred fighter's now terrified face. He slowly glance where Yamcha's eyes were looking to: behind Goku. When Tenshinhan saw what was causing Yamcha so much fear, he jumped again, making his chair scrape the floor. Choazu followed after and suppressed the shout in his throat.

Kuririn raised an eyebrow at the three and turned his head to find out what the commotion was about. He let out a small scream when he found out. Goku, now very confused at the other fighters, turned around in his chair.

"Aaah!" the hero shouted.

Behind him, a very large white bird stood at the doorway of the kitchen. His eyes were red and swollen from crying, his feathers dripping water on the pale tile floor, and his whole body was limp from fatigue.

"Squawk," he said slowly. The Stork ignored the group at the table and made his way to the kitchen cabinets. Using his wings to propel him lightly onto the marble counter tops, he began opening and closing cabinet doors. The warriors watched him in fascination, until the bird found what he wanted: a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey.

Taking the bottle and a glass out, the Stork hopped down from the counter. Setting the items aside, the bird made a beeline to the refrigerator and opened it up. He stuck in his head in and examined it for a mixer to his drink. He pulled out a can of cola and set it next to the bottle of Jack. Taking up the glass again, he began to fill it with ice from the automatic ice dispenser on the fridge.

The Stork glanced at the men at the table. "Squawk," he said with an upward tip of his head. The fighters nodded back at him in greeting. Once his glass was filled with ice, the bird forced opened the bottle of Jack and began to pour.

"Who's bottle is that?" Kuririn pondered as the bird added the cola in.

"It's mine, but I'm not gonna say anything," Yamcha replied.

His drink completed, although most of it was whiskey, the Stork took a seat next to Goku. He twirled the glass around with his wing; before tipping it up and gulping it down halfway. With a satisfied sigh, he relaxed his head on the table.

Goku locked eyes with his friends to confirm if what he was seeing was real. Suddenly, the bird lifted up his head and shuffled through the feathers on his body. Taking out a clipboard and pen, he handed them to Goku and tapped the bottom of the page. "Squawk."

The hero held the items in his hands and an overwhelming feeling of deja vu held him. He read through the page quickly, noting that all it said was "squawk." His hands began to shake and his lips followed soon after.

"Ah, ah, ah," Goku whimpered.

Kuririn reached out, "Goku, what's up?"

As fast as lightning, the hero pushed away from the table and ran out the kitchen. "VEGETA!" he shouted as he went jetting down the hallways of the large mansion.

"VEGETA!" he screamed again when he saw the prince coming into view. Using his heels, Goku skidded to a stop in front of the other Saiyian-jinn. He gasped when he saw the tiny bundle curled up in Vegeta's arms. "Is... is that?!" he panted out.

"I see you heard the good news," Vegeta said sarcastically.

"AH!" Goku squealed loudly. The older Saiyian-jinn handed the baby over to the new father, and Goku cooed lovingly at him.

"Congrats on your new baby, Son-kun," said Bulma.

"Thank you," Goku said with trembling smile.

The other warriors arrived, following after Goku had bolted. "Hey, Goku," said Kuririn, "what's going on?"

"Look!" Goku said as he proudly displayed his new son, "Vegeta and I had another baby!"

A dumbfounded look overtook their faces before Kuririn sputtered out, "C-congrats..."

Yamcha looked around suspiciously, "Where did they put the afterbirth?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Choazu asked in delight.

Goku looked into the baby's diaper, "Boy!" The group of masculine warriors crowded around the newborn and began cooing at him. The child gurgled happily at each compliment he received and grabbed on to index finger waved at his face.

Gohan, with Kalez in tow, arrived shortly after hearing the commotion his father had caused. They squeezed through the crowd and found their parents' focus on the bundle in Goku's arms. "Dad," asked Gohan, "What's going on? Kalez and I heard you screaming."

"Oh! Gohan! Kalez!" Goku exclaimed, "Look, you guys got a little brother!"

Wide eyed, Gohan froze, "What?"

"Brodder?" Kalez inquired.

"Yep!" Goku nodded and squatted down to show them, "See?"

Kalez locked eyes with the new baby and a slight shiver went down his back. His mouth dropped opened as he took in the new child. "Little brodder...?"

"Yeah, Kalez. He's your little brother," said Goku. "You're a nii-san like Gohan now."

"I'm a nii-chan?" the boy said with a thick tongue. The sentence seemed so surreal to him; an idea that should not have come true.

"That's right, Kalez," the father continued, "Now you have to be a good nii-san and take care of him, OK?" The four year old reached his hand out, but hesitated before he reached the newborn's head. "You can touch him," said Goku, "just be careful. Don't use any strength."

Kalez nodded and reached out again. He started patting the new baby's forehead lightly, then gently moving his hand to stroke the baby's hair. The youngest Son child seemed pleased with the affection given to him, and Kalez broke out into a overwhelmingly delightful grin. "Little brodder!" he squealed.

Following suite, Gohan also stroked his new sibling's hair gently, a small smile playing on his lips. "Gosh," he said, "he looks just like Dad."

The excited group of onlookers was disrupted by Chichi shoving people of out her way to get a look at center of attention. "Goku-sa!" she called out, "What is going on?"

Unfazed by the tone of her voice, Goku responded with a smile, "Look, Chichi! Vegeta and I had another baby!" He presented his new son to her, and the woman's reaction to the newborn was to stammer in shock.

"What!" was the only coherent thought she could have, but she did not miss Vegeta's mocking smirk at her.

Before she could began to question Goku, the hero turned away and gave his attention to Vegeta. "Hey, Vegeta," said Goku, "did you name him yet?"

Vegeta looked away and pondered as the crowd looked on eagerly. "I was thinking," he said slowly, "perhaps... Gobo?"

Goku blinked and looked down at the child in his arms, "Gobo, huh?" He lightly tapped the baby's nose, "What do you think? Do you like it?" A happy gurgle was Goku's answer and the father grinned back at him, "OK! Gobo it is!"

The group, except for Chichi, applauded the Saiyian-jinns and their new addition, and several people fought for the right to hold the baby next.

"Oi, Kakarrot!" Vegeta said, catching Goku's attention. The prince lifted up a beige envelope, "I'm gonna read this new letter."

"Oh," said Goku, "go ahead."

Vegeta tore open the envelope and skimmed through the contents inside, "Hmm... it says he has a lot of potential and that we should nurture it."

"Oh!" said Kuririn excitedly, "It must mean he has a lot of fighting potential!"

"Heh," said Vegeta, "let's hope so." He looked up from the paper and was taken back when he saw Chichi too close to his face. The mother stood before him glaring straight into his eyes and her arms crossed across her chest. His slight shock at being caught off guard quickly dissipated and Vegeta barked, "What?"

With a puff of pride she said, "Just because you had a baby, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you! I'm taking you down tomorrow! I wouldn't count this as a happy occasion. It just means that when I'm done with you, you'll be a single parent with two kids!"

"Single parent, my ass!" Vegeta cursed, "You have no idea what horrors tomorrow will bring for you!"

As the two stood staring each other down, Gohan sighed and patted his new brother's head. "Gobo, you came at the wrong time," he said solemnly.

MTB: Chapter completed! Thanks so much for waiting so patiently! I do hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to bring out the next chapter soon! I'm ready to work on the next story!

So a little information on Gobo! Gobo is actually the Japanese name of the taproot of the burdock root when its young. It is used in many Japanese dishes. Make sure you soak them before you cook them so you don't get a bitter taste. Another Saiyian-jinn name pun!


End file.
